Daybreak
by foreternityblue
Summary: Kurt Hummel doesn't just hate the Enclave, a place for demons to live, he is suspicious of it. He's ready to hate living there, until a demon who lives on the edge drops into his life and he finds himself tangled up in figuring things out. Klaine AU
1. The Wall

**Title:** Daybreak (1/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> foreternityblue  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R (for later chapters)  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 3, 100  
><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>The Enclave: a place made specifically for demons to live and thrive in without the fear of being killed by humans, or actually killing humans, established by the "king" of demons himself. It sounds like an absolute haven for demons of all kinds-but something just doesn't feel right within the over sized walls of the city to a certain Kurt Hummel, who never did fit in with humans or "normal" demons to begin with, and he's sure he won't get used to living there. That is, until mysterious demon who lives on the edge and is more than a little interesting falls into his life, and Kurt finds himself tangled up trying to unravel what's going on, not only in the demon city, but in his own head. Demon!Klaine AU<p>

**Author's Note:** I seriously promised myself that I wouldn't start another story until summer break started for me (June 3rd), but... okay, obviously, that didn't work out since I started writing this on Monday, purely because I wanted to. And because this plot wouldn't leave me alone. And also because I needed to get away from my life. Hence why you guys now have... well... this. Whatever it is... anyways, yeah, I'm rambling.

Oh, wait. Okay, I highly doubt that I'll be able to get out a chapter per day for this story like I usually do, for several reasons. One of them being that I am still in school and tests are being thrown on me left and right despite it being the last weeks of school, and also because I don't want to stress my lovely beta out. _Plus_, I'll be working on Blaine's POV for "Just Listen" at the same time over the summer, so... yeah. Here we go.

* * *

><p>A feral, inhumane scream in the distance echoed harshly—no, eerily—in the dark silence of the night, which was then followed by shouts and screams, hollers and hoots far, far away within the realms of the Enclave. The pale, too-beautiful, teenager sitting on the ledge next to the open window in his room stood the loud, intruding noises for a few moments. Finally he set his book down beside him, stood up, grabbed the ledge of the pushed up window and slammed it down with so much more force than absolutely necessary.<p>

His ethereally bright blue eyes watched as a small crack slithered its way up the window, a crack so small that the human eye couldn't see it, most likely. A small noise of derision filled the now silent air, and the teenage-looking boy turned away from the view of the city, as well as the wall surrounding it. Instead he opted to look around at his mostly empty room, filled with only a bed, a bedside table, and a small bookcase stacked with a few too many books.

He really, _really_ had to decorate.

No, Kurt Hummel wasn't happy. Why would he be happy? He had just been moved, once again, from the small town that he and his small family of three other people—his father being the only one biologically related to him—were somewhat safe in, to some place made specifically for those of _their kind_. Sure, it wasn't like they had been one-hundred percent safe back in that small town, but it wasn't like anyone had proved to be a direct danger to them… well, at the same time, it wasn't like his family was fully human. Or human at all.

The "Hudmels", as they were dubbed for the sake of not saying the last names of Burt and Kurt Hummel and Carole and Finn Hudson, were _not _a family of humans. Not even close to human, actually. They were one of the numerous families in the world who were, in fact, demons.

Yes, demons; as in "creatures of the night". Those supposedly terrifying _things_ that had no souls or emotion and thrived on the souls of humans. Those things that roamed the earth, shrouded in darkness, simply to kill and for no other reason. Not because they had nowhere else to go, not because they needed to find a place to shelter themselves. Of fucking course not.

Not that any of those things were true, in most cases. They were all stupid myths made up by humans, Kurt knew that well. Demons weren't even hideous—quite the opposite, in all actuality. When in their controlled states, demons were unearthly beauty—not that humans really even noticed since they were always so busy _hating_ demons and shunning them. Nor were these demon shrouded in darkness. Ever. Demons may _prefer_ the dark, but it wasn't even like they couldn't stand the sun—most of them _could_ handle it. Demons could resemble humans almost _exactly_, and they lived among those humans, those beings of limited life spans, almost undetected. One could say that Kurt almost felt sorry for those other beings that walked the earth, breathing air with metaphorical timestamps on their foreheads, counting the minutes they had left to live—but after the thousands of years he had been alive, he was indifferent to humans, especially after what they did to his mother…

"Kurt, is everything okay up there?" He heard his father call from down the stairs and the brunet sighed, running his fingers through his normally meticulously styled hair that was unusually flat, his bangs lying against his forehead. "You should probably come down here. Carole and I want to talk to you and Finn 'bout something."

The young demon didn't move for a few moments until he sighed again, shaking his head and giving his new (already broken) window one last glance before walking out of his room. "Coming, dad," he called out as he started down the flight of stairs, holding onto the banister gently. He headed straight towards his family's new kitchen eyeing the three of them sitting around the table, taking in their expressions.

Burt looked absolutely serious in the dim light of the kitchen, while Carole appeared worried, and caring. Finn, on the other hand, seemed paler than usual, and even a little twitchy, his hands fidgeting and his shoulders stiff, looking nothing like how he normally did: relaxed and almost lazy.

It looked like they were a normal family.

The thought almost made Kurt laugh.

Contrary wise, Kurt could see where some humans got the idea that demons were savage, ugly things, intent on killing humans, animals, even fellow demons. Anything that got in their path, really. It was all a matter of what their true form was underneath it all. Even the most beautiful demons could be truly ugly on the inside when their triggers were put into affect.

The true form of a demon was what they housed inside of them—what they _truly_ were when unmasked and stripped of their shell. When in one's true form, a demon is at his or her most powerful—but also at their most vulnerable. That mere fact had been pounded into Kurt's head ever since the first time that he saw another demon transform right before his eyes. It had been a gruesome sight, but it piqued his interest nonetheless.

In addition, every demon had a trigger that activated their very first transformation. Once discovered, that demon could transform whenever they desired. Some think that is a blessing; others think that it's an absolute curse, especially when the person cannot remain in control when a transformation takes place. Kurt's standing on this subject? He was indifferent.

Why?

He hadn't discovered his own trigger, even after years of being alive and thriving. He was what most considered a "controlled" demon, since nothing ever caused him to transform as far as anybody was concerned. "Controlled" demons were ridiculously rare—he was one of the maybe five that lived in the entire world, actually, so he was a rare specimen in all meanings of the words. He did have a trigger, of course—all demons did—it was a matter of what that trigger was that changed basically everything for him. Finn had discovered his trigger several years ago: absolute jealousy.

"Take a seat, Kurt," Burt advised him, gesturing to the chair next to Finn.

Kurt nodded, walking over to the table and pulling out the chair before sitting down in it carefully. He crossed his hands in his lap and stared over at his parents. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Finn was staring at the table with wide eyes. Another thing about being a demon is that in the first ten years of life after discovering one's true form, there are periods every few months or so where one would feel the impulsive urge to transform. This same feeling occurs if said demon hadn't transformed in a while.

In Finn's case, he was quite terrified of what he became when letting himself transform. Every time, he grew to be at least two times taller than he already was, with hulking muscles and a complete loss of inhibition—as well as the trait that always comes with transformations: the complete blackout of the eyes.

In actuality the blacking of the eyes occurs even when not transforming. When a demon is angered enough, even if not by their particular trigger, their eyes will black out and they will revert to their most primal instincts, which is obviously dangerous. Despite the fact that demons can live among humans and, in some cases, be civil mannered, the natural instinct of the demon is to attack. It isn't like demons are the most mild-tempered things around, either. And, sure, that could be a liable reason for humans to hate demons, but Kurt still didn't appreciate the hatred towards his own kind. Not all of them were _that_ bad… kind of.

"We just wanted to lay some ground rules for you guys," Burt said slowly, and Kurt leaned back in his chair, his arms lifting slowly to cross over his chest as he listened to his father speak.

Of course there were ground rules—they were living in a city full of demons. The first city ever built specifically for demons, actually, built by the strongest demon himself: Jasper de Solace. The man was practically the king of demons; he was only lacking the crown and the official title. Everybody respected and knew him, however, even the humans—well, powerful, high-up humans, anyways. His connection to the humans was actually the entire reason he was able to buy the island the Enclave was on—right off the coast of the state of New York—and build up the city for his own kind. Regardless, with how dangerous some of the less civil demons could be, Kurt understood why his father was taking things so seriously.

The reason they relocated was so that they could live without the fear of being discovered by their human neighbors, to live without the fear of being killed—or killing others in fits of blind rage. It sounded like a great deal, but it was honestly ruined by the mere fact that they now had to be so much more careful around their own kind. Just in case.

Kurt's father cleared his throat and glanced at his wife, who patted his upper arm and he nodded in response. The man looked to his two sons, "First of all, neither of you can go out past ten 'o clock p.m., _especially_ you, Finn. Some more powerful demons will be able to sense that you have triggered your true form and they will abuse that fact. Those rumors about the illegal injections that keep demons in their true forms permanently? They're true, and we don't want either one of you getting tangled up in those messes."

Both teenagers nodded, and Burt continued, "The only places you two can go to alone and unsupervised is school and the park down the street from our house, and you guys have to use the safe paths, no shortcuts, even if you're running late for first period or whatever. We do not want you guys to get into any trouble as I said before, you hear me? I'm not kidding about this."

Finn looked like he wanted to talk but was straining too hard against himself to actually attempt to say a word. Only sparing Finn a momentary glance Kurt met his father's gaze and nodded, "We both understand, dad. Is there anything else that you need to tell us?" He asked politely. He loved his dad, he really, really did, but all he wanted to do at that moment was go back up to his room and curl up under his sheets and start reading again where he originally left off before the annoying noises of the Enclave cut in. Briefly, somewhere in Kurt's mind, he realized that what was going down at most halfway across town was a fight, and probably a gruesome, rather violent one by the sounds that it caused, but he didn't pay it any mind. As long as it didn't directly affect him, he didn't need to care.

That was just something you learned as a demon.

"I'm going to reiterate this point," Carole began, finally speaking with a soft voice, "almost every demon around the world will populate the Enclave within the next month. That includes powerful ones, not only the ruling family. There have been rumors that there is a high chance that…" there was a hint of hesitation in her voice, and even Burt appeared uncomfortable for a few moments. "There is a high chance that, maybe, the two most powerful demons in the world will find their way here."

A moment of silence passed through the kitchen, and Kurt stiffened, something clicking in his mind as far as what his parents were talking about. They were talking about the two demons whose true forms surpassed all demons—including the "royal" family's. They were never spoken of aloud, only thought about and briefly whispered about _sometimes_. Kurt didn't even know what their true forms even were; only that they were rumored to have large, sweeping, beautiful black angel wings, and that at one point, long ago, the two had been one, and were treated like gods/goddesses by other demons, due to their immense power and absolute beauty in their true states.

In the beginning 'they' were only one single being treated like a deity, until demons fearing his power banded together, and persuaded others that eventually the 'demon angel' would betray them all. These mobs attempted to kill the demon—but didn't succeed. Instead, the demon split it apart into two separate beings, which then fled in opposite directions and went into hiding. Since then, their form has continued to be passed along. It is said those with the true form only had one wing, not two like they're supposed to have. Nothing else is known other than that.

"We know, mom," Kurt finally said, breaking the silence. After around a hundred years or so of having Carole as his mom he was decidedly used to calling her mom, even if she was only his step mom. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"The rest is common sense," Burt finally seemed to be back to his stern, protective, fatherly self. "If we need to add anything to the rules, then you better expect that we will. Your mother and I both hope that you guys will adapt to this life and enjoy your time here. It's not everyday that we demons can live closely to others like us—even if we are placed in danger because of this."

Kurt nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go back to my room," He said in parting, already backing up. His family mumbled their goodnights, as Finn stood up stiffly and staggered over to the living room. Burt and Carole turned towards each other and simply stared for a while. Kurt had a feeling that they were communicating mentally with each other—a skill that specially connected demons received when they married and underwent the proper ceremony to link their hearts, souls, and minds. Quite literally, they would be together until death tore them apart—so he finally turned all the way around and retreated up to his new room, feeling that he was intruding on something horribly personal.

He walked in and grabbed his book from the windowsill quickly, before sitting down on the ledge once more, and opening the lovingly worn down book as carefully as possible to the page that he'd left off at. The book was from probably the 1700s depending on how the cover was so worn that the title was gone, and the actual title page had been ripped out, leaving Kurt with just the book. He honestly didn't even remember the title, but it was still one of his favorites.

Abruptly, in some corner of his mind, he heard voices that made him look up and stare at the far wall of his room, his eyebrows furrowing. Voices in his head… not the first time that had ever happened, but it still caught him by surprise every single time. Every single time it happened, it was like there was static blocking the voices, so Kurt could never hear them clearly. By now it felt more bothersome than anything else.

He shook his head and blocked the voices out, briefly staring through the glass of his window for a moment and sighed softly. The moon was full and high in the sky, shinning down brightly upon the city. He found himself wondering why his family even bothered relocating if the place was so dangerous. A sense of community, maybe, since they never were able to get close to human families…

Either way, he wasn't happy. The Enclave… it just gave him a creepy feeling, like something just wasn't right within the walls of the city. Maybe it was just the feeling that the literal wall surrounding them gave him.

The wall was ridiculously tall, feeling like it was a thousand feet or so in height, ten feet thick, maybe even more. It felt almost like a prison, or a cage, that was keeping them away from the human world. Yes, Kurt knew that one of his own kind created and modeled and helped build the city, but it just cut the demons off from the rest of the world. Getting in and out of the city was hard as well, and there was normally security found everywhere.

So, yes, it did feel like a huge prison, to Kurt at least. All he wanted to do when he looked out the window was jump out and fly away even though he knew that he couldn't. Just getting away from the stifling wall that surrounded the city he now lived in… that sounded absolutely _amazing_.

He only spent a few more moments staring out over the moonlight illuminated city, before standing up and setting the book on his bed and grabbing his curtains, shutting them slowly, just wanting to block out the too-bright lights of the city street lamps. It wasn't even like he could look at the stars because of the ridiculous brightness. Instead, he reached for the lamp on his bedside table, and switched it on. Kurt wasn't a fan of using artificial light to read, probably something that came along with being born in an age of reading by firelight and gas lamp, but he made due with what he had and fell onto his bed, fully clothed, opening the book again carefully.

No matter how much he absolutely despised living in the Enclave he was going to have to deal with it, and he knew that. His family wasn't about to leave the place, unless it was absolutely necessary, and with the way the city was it would never be necessary... Unless the weird vibe that Kurt felt that legitimately backed up by something other than nightly fights and violence. It probably was that, though, because there was nothing else it could have been. Oh well.

Once again there was loud shouting heard outside, and Kurt sighed, shaking his head, mentally reminding himself to ask his dad if they could get the house soundproofed so that they didn't have to hear anything from the surrounding area.

They would need it.


	2. Dripping Red

**Title:** Daybreak (2/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> foreternityblue  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R (for violence)  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 5, 300  
><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>The Enclave: a place made specifically for demons to live and thrive in without the fear of being killed by humans, or actually killing humans, established by the "king" of demons himself. It sounds like an absolute haven for demons of all kinds-but something just doesn't feel right within the over sized walls of the city to a certain Kurt Hummel, who never did fit in with humans or "normal" demons to begin with, and he's sure he won't get used to living there. That is, until mysterious demon who lives on the edge and is more than a little interesting falls into his life, and Kurt finds himself tangled up trying to unravel what's going on, not only in the demon city, but in his own head. Demon!Klaine AU<br>**Author's Note:** This chapter wasn't meant to take this long, but the last few tests of the school year got in the way. Regardless, here it is! Chapter 2, newly edited and everything. I hope to get chapter 3 out by... tomorrow or the next day, or something along those lines. It'll probably be a shorter chapter compared to this one, so we'll see.

* * *

><p>The following Monday, Kurt found himself gripping the steering wheel and driving himself and Finn to school in his car. Normally, Finn would drive simply because he preferred to, but he was still in his "situation" so, honestly, nobody trusted him to drive without getting into some form of an accident—anyway, not even Finn himself trusted himself to drive.<p>

They technically didn't _have_ to go to school; it was just a crazy formality. Being alive for a very ample amount of time meant that they had lived through history and learned most forms of math already. Going to school was more of a way to… pass time, and keep "teenage" demons occupied so they wouldn't do anything stupid with their free time- even though "adults" really couldn't _stop_ them from doing something reckless.

Still, Kurt stared out of his window and around him at the city when they reached a red light, even though there wasn't really anything to look at. The Enclave looked like a normal human city, on the outside. Despite the normal appearance, though, Kurt knew that within the shadows of alleyways, there were some pretty terrifying things lurking. Apart from the knowledge that there were some pretty crazy things around, the city was kind of… pretty. Not that it made Kurt actually _like_ the Enclave.

Some of the buildings were high and towering, with shiny, reflective outer walls, seeming to touch the sky. Most of those structures rose distance, near the center of the city where the corporate offices were. Others were small and quaint, which was mostly where Kurt lived with his family with a lot of other more "normal" demon families.

Apart from the contrasting buildings, there was another wall, shorter than the outer wall, of course, in the exact center of the town, which housed both the place where the "royals" lived, which was rumored to be the biggest building within the Enclave, which Kurt would easily believe. He had heard that the "royal" family preferred living lavishly like the 'true royalty', they were. Apart from that, the center wall held the formal political building, as well as Solacean Centre.

Solacean Centre was a huge square for both upper-class demons and ones lower down to go. It was almost like a huge mall, with better stores and richer people thriving within it. There were two separate schools in the Solacean Centre for the "kids" and "teenagers" who lived within the center walls: Dalton Academy for boys and Crawford Academy for girls. Both were incredibly prestigious—and only the rich and famous could go ther. It was also open to those considered extremely intelligent. Those people who chose to take the test to be admitted to Dalton and Crawford believed they deserved a higher education than what public schools could give them. Kurt could have taken the test, but he was perfectly happy living outside of Solacean Centre. In all honesty, that was a lie, since he wasn't exactly _happy_ to be living in the Enclave in general, but he wouldn't have been any happier within the center walls, and he knew that.

No matter how good some people said the shopping was.

The Solacean Centre seemed to be full of snobby, annoying, uptight people. That fact by itself drove Kurt _far_ away from the place, no matter how much of an absolute bitch he could be.

The honking of a horn from the car behind him alerted Kurt that the light had turned green, and he blinked in abrupt shock, and pressed on the gas quickly, starting off down the road once again. For a moment, he took a glance at Finn, who was concentrating on staring out of his passenger side window, periodically swallowing thickly. Kurt rolled his eyes a little bit, though he really couldn't blame his step brother, so he looked away and continued down the road easily.

The Hudmels lived in the "suburban" part of the Enclave, and Kurt was perfectly aware of that, especially since they were middle class. He was okay with where they lived though—not happy, but it was almost exactly like where they had lived before, just that there were a lot more people and the huge ass buildings still loomed in the distance. Those structures took away the "small town" atmosphere that Kurt had grown used to after the multiple years and living within them. His parents preferred to stay away from big cities, where more dangerous demons lived.

Their reasoning was shot since they relocated to the Enclave, though. Way to go parents. Following their reasoning _perfectly_. Totally.

Finally, Kurt pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the closest spot he could find, not exactly in the mood to seek out the perfect spot—for the day. Somehow, he was sure that the next day, he would take forever finding the best space, since he was just that obsessive about where he parked. It annoyed Finn to no extent, especially since Kurt did that Finn himself was driving.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his bag from the back of the car before opening his door and glancing back at Finn, who hadn't exactly moved yet. "Finn," Kurt said sternly, and his brother twitched, "we have to get to school, come on. Maybe the nurse will have something for you to take so you can interact normally—well, as close to normal as we can really get."

With a slow nod, Finn grabbed his bag from the floor next to his feet and slid out of the car as well, closing it gently behind him. The softness contrasted sharply as Kurt slammed his door harder than he normally would have (his car was like his baby) and pulled his bag onto his shoulder, starting to make his way towards the front doors. Finn would follow him, Kurt knew that, so he just continued to walk the way he normally would, past all of the new faces who turned and stared at the brunet every so often before returning to their previous conversations. Kurt wasn't fazed by this, though; he was used to the stares after moving schools so many times. The only difference was that the stares from his newest peers were threatening, sizing him up and seeing if he was a menace to any of them. Before, when humans would stare, they were always in awe of Kurt's unnatural beauty, especially since he was a boy, which always pissed him off.

He walked through the open doors of William McKinley High School into a surprisingly nice school building. It wasn't bad, and the lockers seemed adequate enough, it was just like a normal high school, except for the students and faculty members.

Kurt took a glance at the paper the school sent him, and stared down at his schedule. Locker 156. He continued down the hall, and glanced back at Finn, who seemed to be turning into the nurse's office, probably for some of that injection that soothed the pain that he was feeling at the moment. Sure, that was something that the Hudmels should have had, but they weren't in the _best_ financial situation since the move… they had actually run out about a month prior. Yet another reason why they shouldn't have left their small town.

Kurt turned sharply into another hallway and glanced at the numbers, noting when he saw 149 on the closest locker and continued to make his way down to locker 156. He found he had a top locker, thank goodness, and set to opening it. Kurt paid barely any attention to the person to the locker left of his who had his or her head basically _in_ the locker, digging out something or organizing or… whatever the person was doing.

He opened his locker and stared at the barren walls, before sighing and digging through bulging bag. Kurt pulled out a locker shelf that he shoved into his bag the night before with all of his books that _also_ happened to come in the mail and settled them carefully on the shelf, lining them up by order of classes. Math first, then English, followed by Art and so on and so forth.

When he was finally done organizing his books, he nodded to himself and reached for his binders, stopping his movements when he heard a rather cheery voice, "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, future golden star!"

Blinking a few times, Kurt turned his head slowly towards the person; vaguely realizing she had probably been the one with her head stuck in her locker, and raised an eyebrow at the other brunette. She had straight cut bangs and was wearing a red headband, "Hello…" he said slowly, glancing at her outstretched hand before taking it carefully, "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"How nice to meet you! Isn't the school great? I hope they have a theatre program, so I can star in _all_ of the shows since I'm sure no one else in this school can outshine me," she said rather quickly, with a bright smile, and Kurt tried not to take too much offense at her, accidental insult.

"I… I think they do have a theatre program, actually," Kurt said somewhat hesitantly, not sure if she would stop talking to him any time soon. As it turned out, that just started her on another rant which Kurt found both horribly annoying and… amusing, somehow. The girl was eccentric and kind of self-centered, but not in a completely bad way… kind of. All that mattered was that someone was actually talking to him while he put away his stuff, only keeping out his supplies for math class.

Rachel walked with him down the hall, claiming that her first period classroom was right next to his-which it was, he knew since he'd gotten a glimpse of her schedule. She continued talking to him all the way down the hall, and Kurt nodded every so often, responding easily. Sure, maybe a hundred years ago he would have told the girl to shut up—and he still felt the slight urge—but it had been a while since he had gotten a friend.

Along the way, he glanced around at some of the students more closely. There was an Asian duo standing together in the corner, the girl was clearly gothic and the boy was… kind of jock-looking. On the other hand, he saw a Latina leaning against a locker, glaring at passing people as if trying to stake out her apparent competition, and there was some guy with a Mohawk hitting on girls… already. All through Rachel's rambling, which he was still listening to, he glanced around him at the people he would be seeing almost constantly for probably a long, _long_ time.

"So do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Rachel suddenly asked as they turned the hall where their classrooms were, looking earnest and honestly a little nervous.

Kurt stopped in between their classrooms and turned around to face Rachel completely before smiling a little bit, and nodding, "Yeah, sure. Not like I have anyone else to eat lunch with," he said with a light, almost sarcastic laugh even though it was true. "By the way," he added just as he was turning around, and Rachel stopped her movements as well, "Your headband doesn't really match your outfit—a blue one would. Just a tip," he said before turning and sauntering back into the classroom.

Just because he had made a new friend by being quiet didn't mean that he couldn't be a diva towards her. The side would come out eventually, and even though he heard Rachel huff, he was pretty sure she was okay. She was a diva, too, so she honestly shouldn't have cared anyways.

With an uncaring sigh, he walked into his classroom, letting the teacher greet him and direct him to his seat next to his window, which he took easily. He hoped the entire day would be uneventful and void of… demon issues. Like _that_ would ever happen, though, it was a high school full of dangerous and probably uncontrolled somewhat young beings.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Rachel pulled Kurt over to an empty table while Kurt held their trays begrudgingly, and they sat down, Rachel automatically starting to talk about something or another. Kurt honestly lost track, and he just stopped paying attention in general when the Latina demon from earlier in the morning walked over and plopped down unceremoniously.<p>

Rachel stopped talking and turned slowly towards the rather attractive girl, an odd expression on her face, "Uhm… excuse me? We were already sitting here."

The Latina sighed and rolled her eyes, "Too bad. I'm sitting here now. Deal with it," she replied bitingly.

With her own sigh, Rachel held out her hand for the girl to take, though the dark haired demon just scoffed at it, "I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel introduced herself anyways, a tone of annoyance clear in her voice, "that's Kurt Hummel."

"Santana Lopez," she replied, "_remember_ that name."

"Kurt!" a familiar voice interrupted before Rachel or Kurt could say anything in response, and everyone at the table looked at the guy making his way over to the table quickly, waving his hand in the air with an excited expression on his face. "Kurt! I feel _great_," Finn exclaimed, sitting himself down next to Rachel and turning towards her excitedly, "Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, his stepbrother, who are you?"

Kurt suddenly remembered one of the other reasons why his family stopped giving Finn the injections. They made him _obnoxiously_ hyper and energetic and just… over all an annoyance to society. "Finn, would you calm down? I shouldn't have let you go to the nurse for an injection," Kurt mumbled, rubbing his face with one hand.

Finn simply waved him off and seemed all too concentrated with talking to Rachel about anything and everything that was on his mind—which ended up being a lot. Not that that was really a surprise to Kurt, Finn _babbled_ when it came to injection side-effects. Rachel didn't really seem to mind, either, since there was actually someone to keep up with her constant patter even though they weren't exactly talking about something that Rachel was exactly interested in.

With another silent groan, Kurt turned his attention to Santana, who was looking at the pair with a distinct "What the fuck" expression on her face. "It's the injections," Kurt explained, drawing the Latina's attention towards him, "they give him weird side effects—including bizarre, extreme hyperactivity."

The girl rolled her eyes and cross her arms, "I'm sitting with freaks," she muttered. Kurt didn't take offense to what she said, since it was true. He was a freak and it wasn't like he had a problem with that, being a demon kind of automatically made one a freak. Even Santana.

"Well, would you look at that," came a sudden, threatening voice somewhere behind the chattering Finn and Rachel, though they stopped talking automatically when they heard it. Kurt didn't look up, though. Instead, he pulled out the book he brought to school and opened it, leaning forwards to read properly. "Looks like I found the _freak_ table."

Slowly, Kurt looked up from his book—not to find out who was taunting them, no. He looked up to see Santana's reaction—and she looked positively _livid_ for a few moments, before a sickeningly, scarily sweet smile spread across her face and she looked up slowly at the guy talking to them. Kurt looked as well, and found a bulky, tall, jock-looking demon looming over Finn and Rachel, who had turned around to stare.

"Excuse me," Santana said with mock-politeness, "_I'm_ not a freak."

"Well, well, well," the sneer on the bully's face turned into a smooth smirk, and he walked over to Santana, leaning a hand on the table next to her… it looked almost forced, "looks like I found the beauty among the freaks. I don't blame you for reaching out to me, I'm a bit of a stud," Kurt silently gagged down at his book, glancing at Santana in time to see an odd emotion flash across her eyes. "I'm Karofsky."

Santana stood up slowly, still having that overdone smile at made Kurt fear _just_ a little bit for his own life for once, and took a step closer to the bulky demon, her arms raising and going for his shoulders, "You're _so_ right, I'm reaching out for you," the look in her eyes suddenly turned animalistic, and she dove forwards and shoved Karofsky _far_ back. "To do _that_," she screamed, smirking as he shot backwards and ran straight into a light pole, putting a deep dent in it.

The entire courtyard quieted immediately when Karofsky's back made contact with the metal and a sickening crunching sound soon followed. There was entire silence, before the demon stood up slowly, straightening. Kurt, and many others, cringed when the sound of his spine popping met their ears, and next thing anyone knew, Karofsky was ramming into Santana, who kept a firm hold onto his shoulders making it so that they fell back together against a brick wall.

"_Nobody_ pushes David Karofsky around!" he shouted, his hands finding her neck and his fingers closing around her. Santana kicked for a moment, before stilling and glaring at Karofsky. Nobody moved again, and everyone was concentrated on the fight that had just barely begun in the courtyard.

The Latina's hands slowly rose and clenched onto Karofksy's wrists, and the sound of cracking bones resounded in the courtyard, and the bully's face twisted into a pained expression, "Get your _fucking hands_ off of me!" she pulled his hands away from her neck and held on, before twisting and ramming him into the bricks, leaving a Karofsky-sized gap in the previously perfectly laid bricks.

"You don't want to start this, girly," he spat, standing up slowly and rolling his wrist. Even all the way from where Kurt was sitting with his stepbrother and friend, the sound of the bones that Santana broke fitting back together and healing was far too loud. "I'll _destroy_ you!"

There was a sarcastic, short, _biting_ laugh as Santana threw her head back, before looking back at Karofsky and leaning forwards, the wind around her already picking up, "You wanna bet?" she called tauntingly, her voice changing into a twisted, high, frightening sound, "_I'll_ destroy _you_!"

And with that the entire student body seemed to be alive again, jumping on tables and calling out bets. Kurt just sat there, staring wide-eyed, however.

A feral shout penetrated the sounds of students yelling, and Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away as one of Santana's arms grew longer, and became what looked like a dragon claw, her fingers growing longer and forming claws, and her skin turned a brighter red than her new arm was. Her hair spontaneously grew longer while her other hands formed claws at the ends of her nails as well, and small, not fully grown horns grew from her temples. Nor could he tear his eyes away as Karofsky didn't grow taller like Finn did, instead he just grew far more muscular, with beyond broad shoulders and his skin was engulfed in a perfect, midnight black, untouched by the slightest bit of light.

Their true forms. Their true, gruesome, completely _horrifying_ true forms. It wasn't even like they were that much of a surprise, from what Kurt could tell of the their personalities within the short amount of time when they had been talking. Santana _seemed_ demonic, and extremely fiery like a dragon, while Karofsky… seemed all muscle, strength, and not much else.

It was interesting, to say the least.

When the wind around the two settled, the shouts from the students died down as well. There was another moment of total silence before Santana laughed chillingly and dove forwards, her dragon arm raising up and coming down at Karofsky, who intercepted it and grabbed onto the wrist much like she had grabbed onto his when they had been "normal". It looked like he was trying to break it, but from his frustrated, demonic shout it clearly hadn't worked, and he twisted and _launched_ her up towards the roof.

Gasps passed through the crowd, and there were murmurs and more bets made as Santana fell onto the flat rooftop of the school, with a too loud crashing sound. Shakily, from Kurt's point of view, Santana stood up and stood at the edge of the roof, a clear gash on her cheek, making it obvious to everyone paying attention that she had fallen face-first—more shouts erupted when people realized that Santana was bleeding _red_. She was bleeding absolute red. Next thing they knew Santana had dived head first from the building in what could have been perceived as a suicide attempt, if people didn't know any better.

Karofsky took a few steps back, probably thinking that he could avoid having the girl hit him and instead punched the hard, unforgiving pavement and _maybe_ bash her skull and stop the fight automatically. However, he miscalculated, and Santana raised her dragon arm again as she fell and swiped at his head, causing him to fall back with a shout as her claws dug into the top of his head and drag down to his cheek, beads of red blooming before blood fell from the obscene gashes.

Landing on top of him easily, Santana laughed again, not moving her claws, and instead bringing up her other clawed hand and digging it into Karofsky's chest, dragging it downwards and wrenching a painful cry from Karofsky's mouth. Blood poured from his wounds, and Kurt looked away, finally, looking for the teachers—and found them standing next to the doors to the courtyard. He was confused for a few moments… until he realized why they weren't doing anything to stop the gruesome fight.

It was like a _test_. The teachers wanted to know which demon was stronger than the other. It was such an old way of measuring a demon's skill… it was the way that it used to always be done, and apparently was _still_ done by some. There were a few teachers who were trying to step forwards—Kurt recognized the Spanish teacher and the guidance counselor—but most of the teachers were barricading them in between the crowd and the door.

With a disgruntled sigh, Kurt looked back to the fight—and cringed again when a meaty, muscular, somewhat gruesome hand grabbed Santana's head and _squeezed_, probably at _least_ fracturing a little bit before throwing the girl off of him. Distantly, behind all of the uproar that restarted once more, he heard Rachel shouting something about how wrong this entire fight was, and he was entirely inclined to agree… but didn't. He was so… _enthralled_ by the violent nature of it all, no matter how much it scared him in a way, because he had never seen two demons fight so closely before. Watching a transformation and watching a fight were two different things completely—and all he could really think about was that they were both lucky demons had a high pain tolerance, and healed alarmingly fast.

The gash in Santana's cheek was already mostly restored, and Kurt didn't doubt that her skull was already healing as well, since she was standing up without much of a problem. The large gashes on Karofsky's head and face were already half-healed, as well, and the ones on his chest. Those were mending much quicker since there was so much _muscle_ it was probably hard for Santana to properly hurt him without putting too much effort into it.

The two demons stood up and glared each other down and dived forward once again. Santana's dragon claws found their way to Karofsky's sides, only digging probably about an inch into the muscle, before dragging out towards each other towards his stomach while Karofsky's hands _somehow_ got to Santana's leg and _broke it_, the sound of her bones snapping almost causing a riot among younglings, especially when the bone tore through the skin. Kurt could sense Finn struggling not to transform at that moment, because there was so much _blood_ being spilled and demonic energy buzzing in the air—

"That's _enough_!" came a shout, _finally_, and all of the students fell silent once more, and turned towards where the teachers were standing. The vice principal, Sue Sylvester, stood there with her arms crossed and an angry, calculating expression on her face that made everyone fall deadly silent. "It's clear that we've seen enough. Schuester, Pillsberry, Beist, get those students to the infirmary, _now_," she barked, before turning on her heel and marching inside. The Spanish teacher, football coach, and guidance counselor started forwards immediately, making their way over to the two demons lying on the pavement, not moving even though they probably could have.

Swallowing thickly, Kurt turned towards his stepbrother and Rachel, taking a few deep breaths, which were interrupted by a sudden cringe due to a sudden, sharp pain stabbing through his head, voices arising once more. "You okay, bro?" Finn asked faintly, and Kurt forced himself to nod, before grabbing his book and standing up, turning to walk away from the courtyard. He needed to clear his head, away from the smell and sight of blood, and most certainly away from his peers. He'd just go to the library.

* * *

><p>After school, Kurt drove himself and a tenser Finn home, since the injection had worn off with the minor bloodlust Finn had felt during the fight. They drove in silence until Kurt pulled into his driveway and climbed out of the car. He headed into the house quickly and dumped his bag in the front hall before retrieving the book he had been reading earlier and retreating out the door again. He explained to a silently confused Finn that he was going to the park as he was walking out the door, and by the time Finn shouted a strained okay, Kurt was already walking down the sidewalk.<p>

It really shouldn't have affected him so much, a fight between two demons on his first day of school in the Enclave, but it did. It brought up thoughts he had been denying for such a long time… thoughts that made him wonder what his trigger was, what his true form was. Kurt just… felt like he had nowhere to belong.

He didn't belong in the human world—he laughed at that thought. He was far too weird to live among _those_ beings… but he didn't exactly belong in the demon world, either. Kurt had no idea what his trigger was, nor did he even have an idea what his true form was because he didn't know who he was on the inside. He was doubting himself and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all and it really just… sucked.

Taking a sharp turn, Kurt walked under the arch was marked the beginning of the park, and immediately made his way over to the empty bench next to a patch of trees and bushes. Kurt settled down carefully and crossed his legs, opening the book in his lap. He was craving a distraction from his thoughts, so he focused all of his attention on the page that he was reading, analyzing basically every little word that he read _just_ so that there was almost literally no room in his head for any other thoughts.

Cheerful shouts of children ended up distracting him, however, and he looked up from his book, watching the small group of tiny demons—probably around two hundred years old or so—running around. It looked like they were playing tag, or hide and go seek, or something along those lined… it kind of made Kurt smile, only slightly, however. He watched them quietly, leaning back against the bench while retaining his impeccable posture, not knowing exactly what to think or say in that moment.

When a little girl wearing a yellow sundress that complimented her bright, perfect, blonde hair was pushed by a little boy, Kurt made a move to stand up and call the child out, because that just wasn't fair. He stopped halfway up and watched as another small boy yelled at the offender before helping the fallen demon up, asking her if she was okay. Tears had been pricking her eyes, and she was sniffling pretty badly but she shook her head, no. The kind little demon pouted a little bit, before leaning forwards and kissing the girl's cheek sweetly, causing her to stop tearing up and absolutely _beam_, her smile making Kurt think about the sun.

Kurt, admittedly, missed that. He missed the perfect innocence of being a young demon, mainly new to the world. He missed being able to run around and laugh and shriek and giggle… he missed picking flowers and having tea parties and—

He stopped himself. That was a beyond dangerous train of thought, which he mentally chastised himself for, before opening his book again and trying to concentrate on it like he had earlier until he had been distracted by the kids. Just as he opened the cover, however, another stabbing pain went through his head, and he almost dropped the book in favor of clutching his head and curling in on himself. He controlled himself and let go of the book with one hand, pressing it against the side of his head, weaving his fingers through his previously meticulously styled hair.

"Damn…" he muttered softly to himself, taking a few deep breaths before blinking his eyes open once again. Everything suddenly seemed too bright, and the sun was basically blinding him. Kurt had half the mind to just go home and sit in his room to read, and he was actually standing up to do so, until the voices left his head and it was like the pain was never there, and everything… didn't seem _brighter_, it seemed more colorful.

Kurt fell back against the bench, a confused expression crossing his face before he shook his head and opened the book again. He was honestly doing _amazingly_ well at focusing on the words until there was an abrupt crash next to him in the thicket of trees that made him jump and quieted the children playing. Kurt had a feeling that the cracking sounds weren't just the trees, though…

Carefully, he glanced at the page he was on and remembered it, before putting the book down next to him and standing up, making his way towards the trees without another glance at the children, who seemed a little scared of the sudden crash. Kurt made his way through the trees and bushes, frowning as twigs pulled at the fabric of his clothes. He pushed forwards until he reached about the middle of the grove, stopping a little ways away from it and staring at the damage.

A thick branch from a tree lay on the ground looking like it had been torn away from the trunk. Leaves were strewn about the ground and the bush directly under said tree appeared to be almost flattened. Kurt's eyebrows rose slightly before he stepped forward and leaned over a bunch of bushes just a little ahead of him. A gasp fell from his mouth when he saw a rather battered demon lying there. He looked to be about Kurt's age with mussed black hair that had about a multitude of leaves stuck in it, with a thinner branch (probably from the flattened bush) protruding from his chest, obviously stabbed straight through from his back to his chest. The wound was bleeding, clearly, and there were plenty of other scratches and cuts—

Kurt should have left. It was natural for demons to _not help_ other demons when they were in trouble. It was just the way it worked… but he didn't. Instead, he stepped over the bush and walked mostly hesitantly towards the unconscious demon.


	3. Daredevil

**Title:** Daybreak (3/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> foreternityblue  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R (for violence)  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 3, 800

**Summary:**  
>The Enclave: a place made specifically for demons to live and thrive in without the fear of being killed by humans, or actually killing humans, established by the "king" of demons himself. It sounds like an absolute haven for demons of all kinds-but something just doesn't feel right within the over sized walls of the city to a certain Kurt Hummel, who never did fit in with humans or "normal" demons to begin with, and he's sure he won't get used to living there. That is, until mysterious demon who lives on the edge and is more than a little interesting falls into his life, and Kurt finds himself tangled up trying to unravel what's going on, not only in the demon city, but in his own head. Demon!Klaine AU<p>

**Author's Note:** Slowly progressing through this story... I'm just going to warn you guys now, though, the next few chapters are kind of... well, not pointless, because they _do_ serve a point, but this story in general may progress slowly in general. I'm not _entirely_ sure as of yet, since the outline is really rough.

* * *

><p>The smell of blood was rather overwhelming to Kurt's acute senses, and it made him just a little dizzy. During Santana and Karofsky's fight earlier that day, he was a pretty decent distance away from them, and there were so many other people around, so the smell wasn't nearly as concentrated as it was there. He was so close to the unconscious demon, nothing else around except for the surrounding foliage, which could barely mask the scent of freshly spilled blood.<p>

He carefully made his way over to the prone figure, and stopped a little ways away from him, staring down at the stranger silently. His hair was definitely mussed from the fall, though there was evidence some gel in there. His jaw looked strong, and he was- well, overall, the guy was cute—except for the scratches, blood, slowly forming bruises, and, finally the stick stabbed through his chest creating a sickeningly gruesome wound.

Staring at the stick Kurt realized if he didn't hurry up and help the shallowly breathing demon, the wound would close around the stick and it'd be hard to pull it out. So, he took a deep breath, wincing just a little bit at the smell that invaded his nostrils again and fell to his knees next to the man. Slowly Kurt reached out and grabbed onto the wood with two hands.

Biting his bottom lip, Kurt pulled it upwards just a little bit, to test it, and a small subconscious groan of pain fell from the dark haired teen's lips. The brunet looked down in slight panic, staring down at the handsome face that was contorted into pain. Kurt swallowed thickly and held his breath, putting more effort into pulling the stick out, but to his dismay the skin had already begun to regenerate around it on the guy's chest causing him to twitch in pain again.

For a few long, _long_ moments, Kurt was entirely unsure of what to do, because he didn't want to wake the guy up and he didn't want him to scream in pain either, because that would alert demons all around them. However, if Kurt didn't _yank_ the wood out of the stranger's chest, then it would end up being impossible to take out later on. Sure, he could probably live with a stick protruding out of his chest, but that would be decidedly odd.

Shaking his head, Kurt decided that just taking a risk and pulling the stick completely out of the stuttering chest would be his best bet. Briefly, before he readjusted his grip on the branch, he wondered why he was even bothering. Never before had he felt the need to help a demon in trouble—or anyone in trouble, actually, but his mind was so blissfully clear for the first time in _such_ a long time that he didn't let the thought linger in his mind for very long.

Taking another deep breath, he tightened his grip on the stick and _hauled_ upwards as hard as he could, mentally wincing at the faint sound of the skin surrounding the wood tearing as he pulled it up and out, falling backwards onto his butt from the force of it. Kurt kept the stick held above him, his eyes closed tightly as another loud, piercing, scream filled the air and faded away slowly.

Kurt didn't move for a few moments, instead lying there with his eyes tightly closed, breathing heavily despite the scent of blood completely _surrounding_ him. He only opened his eyes again and dropped the stick to the ground when he felt warm, thick blood drip onto his shirt. His hands dug into the soil as he almost hyperventilated, staring over at the man lying on the ground. The stranger was breathing heavily, face contorted in pain at the fresh, gaping wound in his stomach. His breathtakingly bright hazel eyes were focused on Kurt and Kurt couldn't will himself to look away.

"Who… who…" the guy gasped, the act of talking causing him intense pain.

In a flash Kurt was on his knees next to him again, swallowing thickly, "Don't talk," he whispered urgently, reaching out and picking some of the leaves and twigs out of the thick, curly black hair automatically, not finding himself embarrassed by his actions. They were strangely natural, "What's your name?" Kurt asked, seeming to expect an answer, even though he had _just_ instructed the demon not to talk.

It didn't seem like the stranger was going to respond. He continued to stare up at Kurt with wide, shocked, _frightened_ eyes, "B-Blaine," he groaned lightly in pain, "… Anderson," he finished, sounding a little unsure for some reason, his head falling back against the ground, "Blaine Anderson." With that, he passed out once more—honestly Kurt could blame him, he was obviously in an excruciating amount of pain.

Kurt tried to think quickly, unsure what to do at that moment. He could always just leave Blaine where he was and just walk away. His life wasn't exactly in peril anymore, but… Kurt was felt compelled to just help him. Nodding to himself, Kurt carefully grabbed onto Blaine's wide shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position, trying to ignore the unconscious groan that fell from his lips again from being moved.

He wrapped one of Blaine's arms around his slimmer shoulders, the other arm around Blaine's waist and tried to stand up. It took a good number of tries, because despite the strength he had as a demon, he wasn't exactly the strongest guy around—he had more speed than most demons, compared to strength. When he finally reached a standing position he staggered forward a little, the amount of dead weight on one side throwing off his balance, and debated the best way to get back to his house.

Going through the park was a horrible idea, seeing as there were little kids playing there, but he really didn't have any other way to get out of the forest area. After almost falling over due to Blaine's weight, he started to start to drag Blaine through the bushes and trees into the park area. He tried to ignore the fact that the dark haired teen was bleeding profusely still and Kurt was starting to get covered in blood from how Blaine kept shifting and his chest would fall against Kurt's side and his front.

When he finally reached the park area, he could _hear_ the kids stop running around and laughing in a carefree manner. Some of them screamed, others gasped. Parents seemed to run towards their children, but Kurt paid them no mind, because he had to worry about dragging the injured demon all the way to his house. He staggered onto the sidewalk, ignoring any weird looks he got from other demons walking along the streets, and especially ignoring the screams from ladies. Kurt scoffed scornfully and thought '_Oh, please, as if you have never seen a profusely bleeding person in your entire life._'

He was thrilled that his house was so close to the park because after about five minutes of staggering the little structure came into view. As he neared the house he noted that Finn's car was gone, meaning that he had gone off somewhere. That made getting Blaine inside a _lot_ easier since his stepbrother wouldn't be there to question him needlessly, so he let go of the hand holding onto Blaine's wrist over his shoulder and reached into his pocket for his keys.

Dragging Blaine onto his porch, he balanced the demon against his side, and reached out for the lock, attempting to use the small gold key to open the door. Kurt failed a grand total of five times before it fit in properly and turned it quickly. Pocketing the key again Kurt hoisted Blaine upwards with a small grunt of effort and opened the door as best as he could, pulling Blaine inside.

Continuing his annoyingly slow journey, he walked towards the living room and went over to the couch, half-dropping/half-carefully setting Blaine down on his back on the cushions. Kurt made a quick mental note that Blaine's back was mostly healed—his chest was a completely different story though. Staring at the wound with a wince, Kurt sighed and turned to find the first aid kit that was somewhere in the kitchen.

He dug around in a few cupboards for about five minutes before he found the first aid kit in the furthest cabinet from the living room on the highest shelf. He retrieved it and jumped down from the counter, hurrying back over to Blaine because, _fuck_, if the wound closed before he could properly disinfect it, there might be bad consequences. Demons didn't die from sickness, but they could feel the pain of infections and Blaine hadn't exactly fallen in the most sterile environment.

Kurt fell to his knees once again next to the still unconscious Blaine and tried to inspect the wound properly, but found that he couldn't because his shirt was blocking his way. He weighed his options, a small frown pulling at his lips as he felt his cheeks heat up _just_ slightly. The only actual way he could handle this was to take Blaine's shirt off—or in this case, unbutton it at least a little bit. It was a white shirt, too, and it was staining so badly…

With yet another sigh, and a ridiculously red face, Kurt reached out with shaking hands, starting to unbutton the buttons of Blaine's white shirt. Really, he was only planning on unbuttoning it halfway, but it seemed stupid to leave it there (that's what he told himself, anyways), so he finished opening the shirt completely, and pushed the sides of the soiled shirt off to the side carefully.

Ignoring the abs that were right in front of him, Kurt focused on the gaping wound that he could _see_ healing, and reached down blindly, groping for the first air kit. When he found it on the ground next to him he opened it and looked down at it, digging around for the antiseptic spray and a roll of bandages. It was probably pointless, to bandage him up, but he may as well not take any chances.

Returning back to the wound, Kurt sighed softly and set the bandages next to Blaine's head—and almost screamed when he found hazel eyes staring over at him curiously again. Instead of screaming, however, he fell and hit his back against the coffee table next to him, groaning in pain at the collision, "Ow…" he muttered under his breath, his eyes finding Blaine's again easily. "Scare me to death, much?" he snapped.

A teasing smile played across Blaine's handsome face, and it looked like he was about to laugh, until the pain probably his him again and he groaned instead, his eyes shutting tightly. Kurt rolled his eyes and straightened up again, holding the spray in his hands, not even _bothering_ to warn the dark haired demon that it was probably going to sting. He sprayed it, looking absolutely uncaring, but he took great pains to apply it liberally to his wounds.

Blaine hissed, his eyes snapping open again. Kurt glanced up at him as he dropped the spray back into the first air kit with everything else, "Sit up," he commanded gently, reaching over and carefully helping Blaine up. The injured demon winced as he was moved upwards once again. Kurt was about to reach over and push the shirt off to Blaine's shoulders in order to wrap his chest properly, but, as if he were reading Kurt's mind (which he very well may have been), he shrugged it off himself, his nose twitching at the flash of pain that shot through his body from the movement.

Kurt grabbed the clean bandages, and was about to tell Blaine to lift his arms but the teen did so himself. Kurt shot Blaine a look, and Blaine just smiled at him almost _smugly_, causing Kurt to roll his eyes once more, before reaching around and tucking the bandage under the armpit furthest from Kurt, starting to wrap it around the wide chest from there. He worked silently and diligently, grumbling every so often when the bandage didn't overlap itself properly and he had to adjust the row before moving on to the next one.

"So you saved me," he heard Blaine remark, and Kurt muttered a reply that was something along the lines of 'Yeah', which seemed to make the demon chuckle, which in turn pissed Kurt off a little bit, because he chest contracting when he was halfway through the row. "… What did I tell you my name was, again?"

His movements to wrap the bandage properly stopped abruptly when Kurt heard the question, and he looked up at Blaine with suspicious blue eyes, "Blaine Anderson… why? Is it a fake name or something?"

Blaine chuckled again, apparently not in as much pain as he had been in earlier since he was laughing so much, "No, I was just wondering if you remembered. Since you know my name, it's only fair if I know yours."

Kurt's eyebrow rose at this, and he tilted his head to the side slightly, taking in Blaine's appearance once again—his face, not his torso. A strong jaw, just like he had seen before, and an overall handsome face as far as Kurt was concerned… and his _eyes_, he had such pretty, bright, shinning hazel eyes framed by ridiculously long, thick eyelashes. Swallowing again, Kurt quickly dropped his gaze to Blaine's chest—not like that was much better—and continued wrapping the bandage, "Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt," Blaine repeated, and Kurt almost dropped the bandage when he talked again, and sighed, clearly frustrated because Blaine wouldn't stop moving, "Oh, sorry. I'll stop talking until you finish, now."

Rolling his eyes out of irritation Kurt continued wrapping the bandage around Blaine's chest tightly, but not tightly enough to cause any more pain. He finally reached the end of the bandage, and carefully reached down and over for one of the silver clasps to keep everything together. Blindly, he located one—after almost cutting himself on a random pair of scissors, which would have been a really, really stupid move. He hooked it onto the end of the bandage, and secured it carefully to what he could reach, and leaned back to admire his handiwork.

It finally became evident to him, mostly because Blaine's chest wasn't rising or falling or whatever, that Blaine was holding his breath, and Kurt looked up at the amused demon with a total 'What the fuck' expression, "You can breathe now, you know," he drawled, looking down to the kit and shutting it, standing and picking it up to go put it back into the kitchen.

Another light chuckle reached Kurt's ears, and he heard Blaine stand up and groan, probably stretching. Kurt climbed back onto the chair that he pulled over to the counter, and pushed the kit back onto the shelf where he had originally found it. He closed the cabinet door and turned around to jump down—but stopped when he saw Blaine standing _right there_, smiling up at him, his arms cross over his chest. He still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Put on a shirt," Kurt said, finally getting down and pushing the chair around Blaine and back to the dinner table. Under normal circumstances, he would be extremely shy around such a cute demon, but this wasn't even close to normal circumstances.

Blaine drifted past him and back towards the living room, glancing over his shoulder at Kurt with a raised eyebrow, "Well, you're the one who took off my shirt in the first place," he said, probably in a teasing manner (that ended up making Kurt's face heat up once again), "In any case, mine is covered in blood and has several holes in it from my fall. May I borrow one of yours?" he asked, and Kurt made note of the proper grammar that he used.

Kurt examined Blaine once again, making note that he was shorter than Kurt by a few inches, and shrugged shallowly, "Sure, I guess you can. Give me a moment to grab one from my room," he said, already halfway up the stairs by the time he finished speaking. He walked rather leisurely to his room, listening closely for movement downstairs. He could hear Blaine walking around what was probably the front hall, before stopping _somewhere_, and Kurt blinked before stepping into his room and opening his closet.

For a few moments, he glanced around the closet, before grabbing one of his own crisp white button-up shirts, feeling a little unoriginal at that moment for what felt like the first time in his life. He held it out in front of him, before nodding and turning around, walking out of his room as he started to unbutton the shirt as he approached the stairs, carefully taking the stairs as he finished undoing the shirt front completely.

He found Blaine staring at the picture on the table in the main hall as best as he could without leaning over, his head tilted off to the side a little bit as Kurt approached him. "I found a shirt like the one you were wearing before," Kurt said loudly to catch Blaine's attention, which seemed to work because suddenly the dark haired demon's attention was on him, "It might be a bit big on you because I'm a little taller, but…"

With a light chuckle, Blaine reached out for the linen, sliding it onto one arm, before pushing his other through the hole. Slowly, he buttoned up it up, and Kurt forced himself to look away, already feeling his face heat up _once again_. Cautiously he walked back to the living room and leaned over the back of the couch to see if any blood was staining the cushion. He sighed in relief when he noted that there was no stain left, and nodded to himself as he turned back to Blaine, who was fully dressed once again, "So… how did you manage to stab yourself with a branch from a bush?" he asked, leaning against the back of the couch for support.

At the question Blaine looked at Kurt quickly and then away like he was about to burst out into laughter, but seemed to stifle it, "I, uhm… I'm a bit of a "daredevil", as one would say," he stated, actually making air quotes as he said daredevil. "I tend to like to jump on things I shouldn't, I like climbing and jumping from tall heights… today I was dared by my friends to jump all the way from the tallest building in the city, from roof to roof, all the way to the furthest part of the outer wall. I ended up slipping when I landed on a building close to that small thicket of trees, and fell and… well, I ended up where you found me."

Blinking a few times, Kurt crossed his arms, giving Blaine a rather weird look, "So… you do crazy stunts… and you were dared to do something absolutely _insane_ by your friends, and almost died—well, you wouldn't have died, but it was still beyond dangerous. Why the hell would you even do that kind of stuff, anyways, unless you're actually _looking_ for a way to die?"

Blaine opened his mouth, looking like he was about to answer the question, but a phone ringing cut him off and Blaine's hand dropped automatically to his pant pocket as he extracted his phone from his pocket. As Blaine checked it Kurt found himself wondering how the hell the phone even _survived_ the fall, "I'll be right back," Blaine muttered, opening the front door and stepping outside, leaving Kurt leaned against his couch, staring at the vacant space in front of him.

The phone call only seemed to last about half a minute, not that Kurt was counting, he was just estimating, and the front door opened again. Blaine only half stepped through the door, however, causing Kurt to wander into the front hall and stare curiously at the other demon, "Yes?"

"I have to go," Blaine explained politely, an almost sorry expression crossing over his face, "I'm sorry, but that was an important call asking me to get back home from my dad, so… I'll see you later?"

Kurt stepped forwards automatically, reaching into his pocket for his phone, "I'll give you my number—"

"You left your phone in the kitchen, so I already have your number," Blaine cut him off with a grin, "I hope you don't mind. I'll text you later, Kurt," he said in greet, turning and heading towards the door easily. He stopped when he was half out the door, though, and turned back around, looking a little sheepish, "Sorry about ruining your clothes, by the way," he apologized, before turning and closing the door behind him.

Kurt raised in eyebrow at Blaine's antics, before rushing over to the nearest window in the kitchen, leaning his palms against the counter as he watched Blaine run off down the street at an alarmingly fast speed, much like how fast Kurt could run when he was really trying… interesting. He didn't think about his ruined clothes.

Shaking his head, Kurt turned around and hurried into the kitchen, grabbing his phone from where it laid on the dinner table. He held it gently in his hands and unlocked it, blinking in partial surprise when he found the screen one a new contact—Blaine's contact. With an internal shrug, he locked his phone once more and headed up the stairs to his room, mulling over what the hell just happened within the last hour—not _even_ an hour, actually.

Blaine Anderson… he was definitely an _interesting_ character, to say the least. Kurt couldn't even pinpoint his personality because it seemed to be everywhere. Normally Kurt was quite good at analyzing personalities and people in general due to how much he read, and the fact that within a kind of conversation with Blaine he couldn't figure out anything about the guy—apart from the fact that he was an odd demon kind of like Kurt himself—bothered him just a little bit.

Not that he really actually _cared_… it just bothered him the tiniest bit. Just a little.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt the familiar sudden, stabbing pain that he had almost forgotten about—but definitely hadn't missed—that overtook his mind completely, giving him yet another throbbing headache. Joy.


	4. Berry Fields and Tiaras

**Title:** Daybreak (4/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> foreternityblue  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R (for violence)  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 4, 000  
><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>The Enclave: a place made specifically for demons to live and thrive in without the fear of being killed by humans, or actually killing humans, established by the "king" of demons himself. It sounds like an absolute haven for demons of all kinds-but something just doesn't feel right within the over sized walls of the city to a certain Kurt Hummel, who never did fit in with humans or "normal" demons to begin with, and he's sure he won't get used to living there. That is, until mysterious demon who lives on the edge and is more than a little interesting falls into his life, and Kurt finds himself tangled up trying to unravel what's going on, not only in the demon city, but in his own head. Demon!Klaine AU<p>

**Author's Note:** I love writing memory passages... hint hint? ... Can you guys tell I have nothing to say?

* * *

><p>After peeling off his blood soaked clothes, Kurt took a long, hot shower. He thought it was best to try to get rid of the scent and sight of blood on his body before his parents arrived back home. For the longest time Kurt stood under the hot stream of water falling around him, letting his head tilt back as he just <em>felt<em> the water falling against his skin. Breathing deeply, he allowed everything that happened within those hours sink in.

He had hoped so dearly for his life to be so boring it could possibly kill him, but, evidently, it was already shaping up to be absolutely _insane; s_o absolutely bizarre that it made him think a little too much about it for the rest of his time in the Enclave—and that, in turn, made him want to leave the Enclave even more than before. So, yes, he was more than a little annoyed about everything that had happened, even if he had met an extremely odd demon that just… didn't seem like others.

The thing that was _really_ bothering Kurt was that Blaine seemed thankful that Kurt had helped him out. Demons were naturally proud, self-dependent creatures, who _hated_ being helped—especially by other demons. It was just a stupid automatically defensve part of their nature, declining help when it was offered, even if they were somehow dying. Kurt was _somewhat_ the same as other demons in that aspect, but not always.

On the other hand, Blaine let an absolute stranger treat his wound and smile and joke around afterward. If Kurt hadn't been so preoccupied with trying to figure out the cause of Blaine's wound—and how he could be so cheeky and polite at the same time—then he would have realized much sooner that the demon's behavior was extremely suspicious. In a strange way his behavior almost imitated the odd nature of Enclave.

With a small sigh, Kurt shook his head under the warm spray of water and reached out, turning the shower off but he didn't move from behind the glass door that separated his shower from everything else in his bathroom. Instead, he stood there, staring at the tile in front of him, watching the steam rise. He took a few deep breaths, feeling the hot air intrude his lungs, before licking his lips and finally pushed the door open with a slight popping sound.

Blindly, he reached out for his towel on the rack next to the shower, groping for it until his hand met the soft piece of fabric. Quickly he grabbed it, wrapping it around himself and stepping out of the warm steam that was his shower onto the colder tile. He took a step towards the fogged up mirror, and reached out with his bare hand wiping the condensation away. His wiped his hand on the towel, before tucking it properly around his waist. Despite his efforts the towel slipped slightly, but he ignored it, instead opting to lean forwards towards his reflection.

A small frown pulled at the corners of his pale lips at he glared at the wet bangs that were plastered to his forehead. He reached up, pushing them back in an frustrated motion. When Kurt let his bangs hang down he always looked younger than the teenage boy he was suppose to look like-with his bangs hanging down he looked like he was thirteen. Still, he tilted his chin back and his head to the side, examining his face carefully. It had been a while since he had actually looked at his reflection as a whole. Normally, he just paid attention to his hair in order to style it, but his actual face was a completely different story.

With a loud breath out Kurt looked down at his thin, lean body noting that he definitely looked more like a runner than a fighter. It was something about himself that he used to dislike a lot, until—

Abruptly, he turned away from the mirror and tore his eyes away from his body, marching out into his room and to his closet, throwing open the door. That was the _second_ time in a singular day that he almost thought about-that he almost thought about something that made him hurt physically and emotionally so much that he hated thinking about it, even if it was disrespectful.

With a huffy sigh, Kurt dug through his closet briefly and pulled out one of his few pairs of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He just wanted to relax and clear his head. Sadly, the articles of clothes he wanted were on the top shelf with a ton of other stuff he rarely ever took out, and he had to yank them from the bottom of the pile, causing everything on top to come tumbling down. Kurt stepped out of the way just in time to escape the deluge. He glared down at the forgotten pile and reached of a pair of boxer briefs, before turning away.

He dropped his towel to the ground and slid the simple pieces of clothing on, biting his bottom lip as the soft fabric brushed against his sensitive skin. Normally he would be wearing silk, and he would definitely be changing into those later on, but what he was wearing would work until someone came home.

After he ran a brush through his hair, no longer caring about his bangs, he looked around his room for something to do and ended up picking up one of his books from his overflowing bookshelf, grabbing his cell phone from where it laid on his desk, and settling at the window sill.

He had gotten around to decorating his room a little bit, and was glad for the fluffy blue cushion and the soft white pillow he'd set up in front of his window. Leaning back against the pillow, Kurt positioned his legs so they were bent and the tips of his toes touched the opposite wall slightly, leaving room in his lap for his book. Daintily his hand reached out and pulled the curtain back and shifted around a little bit so it would get caught between his back and the pillow before he leaned back, content with how he was sitting and opened the book.

Passively, he read the first chapter of the book—it was probably his fourth time reading that specific story, but it still worked—until he felt his phone vibrate next to him. Not bothering to put down the book he reached for his phone and unlocked it, dropping it on top of the page and turned his eyes to the text instead. His eyebrow rose when he saw that the message was from Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Blaine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kurt

Just thought I'd send you a text to make sure you got my number—by the way, I'm sorry about earlier, for causing you trouble and for my behavior. I'm not normally like that, I promise. I just wasn't actually sure about how to act. Not every hurt demon has someone taking care of them after all. So… yeah. Thanks, a lot.

**From:** Kurt  
><strong>To:<strong> Blaine

Well, you are the one who put your number in my phone, and it's okay. It was my pleasure. So, no problem

* * *

><p>It was a pretty blunt, maybe even rude text, but Kurt suddenly couldn't really think straight. There were too many thoughts running through his head at once, just because of a singular text.<p>

With a disgruntled sigh, he placed his phone onto the cushion next to him and let his eyes slide closed his head tilting to the side while his temple pressed against the cold glass of his window. Slowly, his arms crossed across his body and he slid down a little bit, his knees raising higher as the book resting on his thighs fell against his stomach with a soft thud. He was honestly starting to get tired of everything and under the weight of it he groaned a little bit and let his shoulders slump.

He remembered bright summer days from a long time ago, spent in Europe in the beautiful backyard of a small cottage that he had called home for years. He remembered laughter and singing, and the buzzing of bugs all around him in the air. He remembered the smells—the smells of hot, wonderful tea mixed with the aromatic flowers wafting through the air. The beautiful, brilliant colorful flowers that were planted by his mother.

His mother. Allison. That was her name, way back then. Their last name was actually Godwin at that point in time, too. It was one of the few names that he remembered throughout his entire life—it wasn't like he could have been named Kurt when he was born. His name had been Cameron Godwin. His father's name? He couldn't quite remember that one.

Allison Godwin had been beautiful, with long, shiny, _soft_ brown hair and gentle, yet still somehow harshly gorgeous blue-green eyes that Kurt had always fawned over despite being so young, so carefree. However, he had never really been oblivious, no matter how much he enjoyed running around and having fun. It wasn't in his nature to be oblivious, even to the most gruesome things.

One memory stood out in his mind the very most.

It had been a bright, crisp morning when Kurt's mother woke him up with a gentle shake, softly calling his name to rouse him from his slumber. It was the dead of summer, and it was so hot that Kurt took to sleeping outside on a small cot that his parents set up for him, not caring about the bugs. He had woken up easily, his eyes blinking open as he glanced over his shoulder at his mother.

"Mum?" he called out, a hand reaching up to rub his eye sleepily. She laughed softly, musically, and helped him sit up. "Where's da'?" he asked, still half asleep as his mother helped him stand up, and pulled his night gown over his head, ruffling his brown hair a little bit. He yawned loudly as he stepped into his trousers and pulled them up, buttoning them and then holding his arms out for his mom to slide his shirt onto his shoulders, letting him button it before handing him a black vest. Kurt buttoned that as well, and was fully awake by the time his mom set a hat on his head and handed him a carefully woven basket.

"Sh," she shushed gently, a soft but teasing smile on her face, "your father had a late night last night, Cameron, so we're going to go pick berries in the field and then come back and make some breakfast for him, alright?" she asked softly, holding out her hand for him to take in his much, much smaller hand.

Kurt blinked up at her several times, before nodding and grinning widely, reaching up and taking his mother's soft hand, letting her lead him down the steps of their cottage and then out of the sloppily built fence.

Despite the fact that Kurt had always had somewhat expensive tastes—something that he carried along with every name change he got no matter that—he loved living with his parents in their small, but cozy, little cottage. He adored waking up nearly every morning to the smell of freshly baking bread in the oven, thanks to his mother, and tea set out for him with a bowl of berries on the side. He treasured curling up on one of their chairs in the sitting room to watch his mother sew while singing during long, hot afternoons that were made for laziness. They may have lived in the middle of nowhere and his father may have needed to travel far to get to work, but Kurt had been happy there with his parents.

They walked through the grass together, mother and son, swinging their arms back and forth playfully, as Kurt skipped and his mother walked, starting to sing an old tune that made Kurt giggle happily, his basket swinging in the crook of his elbow. "Mum," he began when they grew closer to the small field of berries, glancing up at his mother, who looked… beautiful, with the sunlight hitting her _just_ right, even as she looked down at him from under the brim of her hat.

"Yes, Cameron?" she asked, her voice still holding a tone of song, the smile on her lips still there and evident.

He pursed his lips a little bit, his hand reaching up to readjust his hat on his head. He stopped skipping, and took a small step towards his mother, squeezing her hand gently, "Those scary men—demons—at our house yesterday?" The sound of his mother humming in acknowledgment met his ears, and he continued, "Why were they here? Weren't they… uhm… soldiers or something? We didn't so anything wrong, did we?"

Allison hummed softly in thought, and Kurt glanced up at her again from under his own hat. She was staring off into the distance at the field that was steadily growing larger. As his mother thought, Kurt felt himself start to heat under his clothes due to the radiating, bright, rising sun. He ignored it, though, in favor of waiting for his mother's answer, versus complaining about the heat like he usually did.

"We didn't do anything wrong, darling," she finally said, smiling softly down at him again, "they were just coming by to ask a few questions. No harm done, right?" He echoed the last word softly, looking down at the ground as he said it. "… Cameron, what's wrong?"

Uncharacteristically, Kurt started to drag his feet on the ground as he sighed softly, leaning his head against his mother's arm for a moment, before picking it back up and walking normally once again, "Our government is supposed to protect us, isn't it? If it's supposed to protect us, then why would they come to our house where we're living peacefully and ask us questions if we've done nothing wrong?"

Suddenly, they were stopping, and Allison pulled her hand away from Kurt's, instead softly grabbing his shoulders and turning him towards her and she kneeled down to his level, the brims of their hats touching, "Cameron… no matter what happens, promise me that you always stand up and fight for what _you_ believe in, whether it be against the government or against a human or another demon." Her eyes looked so fierce. Gentle, still, because her eyes never lost that gentle touch, but absolutely strong.

He stared at her, confused for quite a few moments, before he nodded, taking shaky breaths because his still young mind wasn't exactly comprehending why his mother suddenly changed the subject, "Okay, mum. I promise."

She smiled softly again and nodded, taking Kurt's hand in her own as they continued towards the berry field, "Alright, you do remember to pick the ripest berries, right?" she teased, laughing lightly, causing her son to laugh and nod in return. Of course he knew that.

Later that morning, when they returned to the house and hung up their hats, Kurt sat at the table, his legs cross on top of the chair as he sat and watched his mother work around the kitchen, her hair tied up beautifully into a bun. Briefly, she set a cup of tea in front of him with a small wink, before turning back around to finish making the bread, causing Kurt to giggle lightly and pick his cup up, sipping it gently with a bright look in his eyes.

"Cameron," Allison sang when the bread was safely in the oven, catching Kurt's attention as he set down his mostly empty teacup in favor of looking up at his mother with curious eyes. "I want to give you something, before your father wakes up," she said, holding her hand out for him to take.

Kurt blinked a few times, before nodding and taking her hand, jumping off of his chair and letting her lead him into her little personal room where her sewing supplies laid neatly on the table. He stood obediently by the door, watching his mother open one of the doors and push around a few things, before walking back out with a nicely decorated box and brilliant smile on her face, handing Kurt the box, which he took with a tilt of his head.

Sparing his mother a glance to make sure that it was okay she nodded and gestured for him to open it. He undid the clasp on the box and opened the lid of the box, peering into it and he gasped, a huge grin spreading across his face as he picked up the shiny tiara that laid within the velvet of the box. His mother laughed softly once again, and took the tiara gently, setting it on Kurt's head with absolute care.

"You are the best son that a mother could ever as for," she whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against his forehead, which he leaned into gladly with a content sigh, before letting the box drop to the floor uncaringly, instead throwing his arms around his mother's neck. She laughed at this, and picked him up, reaching down and picking up the box, setting it on the table before walking out of her personal room, singing again, spinning around playfully in an attempt to make her son dizzy.

Kurt laughed, holding onto his mother tighter, letting his laughter ring through the house as he heard his father start to get up in his parents' bedroom. "I love you, mum," he said brightly as his mother set him down in his chair, reaching up automatically to readjust the tiara gently set on his head.

Allison seemed to sigh happily and smile just a little bit more, as she reached over and readjusted the tiara correctly for her son, "I love you, too, Cameron."

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he was suddenly standing up, letting his book fall to the ground with a thud, accidentally pushing his phone to the ground with a clatter, as well. He move towards his closet, over to the pile of fallen things that he pretended not to care about and kneeled in front of them, picking them up carefully. Kurt desperately tried to push back any emotions that were starting to show on . He swallowed thickly and picked up the woven basket that was almost falling apart in his hands, turning it around. His eyes slid closed as he slumped back, his head tilting forwards as he took deep breaths.

He stayed in that position for a few moments, before letting his eyes open again and his back straighten up, moving to reach for some of the other fallen items. There was a rainbow headband that he raised an eyebrow at before dropping it into the basket, as well as a knitted scarf, a heeled shoe, a bracelet, and a small box that he _knew_ held a ring. The thought made his chest tighten, and he dropped the box into the basket and stood up hastily, taking a step forward—and stepping on _another_ box.

Automatically, he froze, his arms half raised in the air to set the basket back on the top shelf, and he looked down at the ground slowly, seeing a large, velvet box lying on the ground. Swallowing thickly, Kurt fell to his knees, letting the basket crash to the ground once again, grabbing the box and opening the gold clasp quickly, throwing open the lid—

Kurt tried not to cry when he saw the broken pieces of the once lovely and beautiful tiara lying there. It hadn't broken from him stepping on it—the box was sturdy enough that stepping on it didn't break it—it had broken a while ago along with his world, when his mother died. That day he resolved to not think about his mother if he didn't have to, because he didn't _want_ to remember and he didn't want to feel emotional. He had been doing _so well_ and suddenly—

Suddenly, he had started to remember. Suddenly, after coming to the Enclave of all places, he began to remember. Maybe if they had gone to Europe, it would have been more understandable, but… the Enclave? And right after he met Blaine? Everything was becoming so confusing and all Kurt really wanted to do at that moment was fall over and just lie in his closet and not come out—pun _not_ intended, Kurt was out and proudly so.

He couldn't, though, especially when he heard the door downstairs open and Finn's voice echo through the house happily. Apparently, his little "phase" was over since he sounded normal. Kurt dragged himself up, swaying a little bit and sniffling, still trying to hold back the cascade of emotions. He threw everything that fell into the basket again, avoiding looking too carefully at anything and shut the box loudly. He clasped it once ore and set the basket on top of it, pushing it onto the top shelf and taking off his "comfort" clothes.

Blindly, he pieced together another outfit that would work for the rest of the day, and threw it on, grabbing his phone from the floor, before walking out of his room. He tried to compose himself as he meandered down the stairs, ducking into the living room quickly and giving Finn a brief "Hello" before heading to the kitchen. He muttered something else about getting dinner ready, which Finn replied in an over excited manner despite the fact that they really didn't have to eat to live. It was just a formality—Finn loved food, though, and they _did_ have a stocked refrigerator-may as well do something with it.

As he pulled open the refrigerator, Kurt reminded himself that he was in the present, and he had to stop remembering the past. It wouldn't help anything, he already had to get used to living within the stifling walls of the Enclave, which was bad enough—

His phone vibrated, causing him to almost drop what he was carrying to the counter, He pushed the items in his arms onto the counter, and turned to close the refrigerator before grabbing his phone from his pocket, frowning inquisitively as he unlocked his phone and tilted it to the side, reading the text impatiently—until he realized who was texting him. _Then_ he read it more carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Blaine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kurt

This is probably an odd way to start a conversation… but you kind of interest me as a person—demon—Kurt. Just thought you might like to know… :)

* * *

><p>Kurt rose an eyebrow delicately at the text, his head tilting to the side slightly as he leaned his hip against the counter before snorting lightly, a smile touching his lips a little bit as he shook his head at the text.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Kurt  
><strong>To:<strong> Blaine

I guess I'm pretty interested by you as a demon, too. Then again, you did say that how you were acting earlier isn't how you normally act, so I don't know…

**From:** Blaine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kurt

Well, that was still me. I was just more forward than I would usually be around new people.

**From:** Kurt  
><strong>To:<strong> Blaine

… Good to know. :) I guess we could talk.

**From:** Blaine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kurt

Awesome. :D

* * *

><p>With a small laugh, Kurt pocketed his phone again, ready to reply to that text later after he finished making dinner. Maybe there was still a chance he could figure <em>some<em> things out, after all.


	5. Big Brother

**Title:** Daybreak (5/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> foreternityblue  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R (for violence)  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 3, 000  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The Enclave: a place made specifically for demons to live and thrive in without the fear of being killed by humans, or actually killing humans, established by the "king" of demons himself. It sounds like an absolute haven for demons of all kinds-but something just doesn't feel right within the over sized walls of the city to a certain Kurt Hummel, who never did fit in with humans or "normal" demons to begin with, and he's sure he won't get used to living there. That is, until mysterious demon who lives on the edge and is more than a little interesting falls into his life, and Kurt finds himself tangled up trying to unravel what's going on, not only in the demon city, but in his own head. Demon!Klaine AU

**Author's Note:** Nothing to say again~

* * *

><p>Due to the fact that Finn's little "issue" was over with for another few years or so, Kurt found it appropriate to allow the taller—but younger—demon to drive both of them to school a week later. He only allowed this after making absolutely sure about the consistency of Finn's behavior. His stepbrother tended to have small lapses throughout the week after his "time"-well, actually, most demons in general tended to have lapses. It was better to be safe than sorry, regardless. Kurt didn't really want them to end up in a car accident no matter how easily he'd live through it.<p>

That morning, Kurt found himself reading next to his window before slowly looking up from the worn pages of his thoroughly loved book. His direction moved to out his window and glanced up at the slowly lightening sky. Yet another thing to add to the ever growing list of the things he hated about the Enclave—the wall; the singular structure that made it so he couldn't actually watch the rising or setting sun.

For some reason, Kurt could just feel that today was the day something odd was going to happen to contrast his somewhat calm week after meeting Blaine. With a small sigh and a shake of his head, he closed the book quietly and set it down. Daintily Kurt walked over to his closet and skimming it briefly for an outfit, grabbing one and quickly changing. As he changed, he mulled over the weird feeling he was getting. It was not quite odd- instead it felt not normal as far as his life was concerned.

Not that his life was normal.

Kurt shoved the thought to the side and walked into his bathroom, checking his hair in the mirror and turning his head to glance at himself at different angles. Reaching for his hairspray he pushed his bangs back again and sprayed his hair down carefully, styling it just as meticulously as he normally did. When he was content with how his hair looked he nodded to himself and set the metal can down, turning and leaving his room.

He jogged lightly down the stairs, hearing the movements of his family below him. He trotted into the kitchen and to the counter where he snatched a pear from the bowl of fruit, "Morning," he greeted flatly, glancing at his family seated around the table. His father was reading the paper and his mother was sipping a cup of coffee while Finn was texting someone on his phone. Content with the normalcy of his family he walked over to the sink and washed his fruit carefully.

In reply to him his family muttered their own greetings, shortly followed by the sound of a phone being dropped on the table, a coffee cup being sipped, and a paper being turned loudly. Kurt grabbed a paper towel and dried his pear, seating himself with his family, "Still feeling up for driving us to school today, Finn?" he asked, biting into his pear and pulling his own phone back.

"Of course I am," his stepbrother returned, laughing a little bit, "I feel perfectly fine, Kurt. I've been perfectly fine for the past week, actually. No need to worry about me anymore."

Blinking a few times, Kurt glanced up from his phone and over at Finn an eyebrow arching elegantly. He hadn't realized up until now that Finn was feeling normal a lot faster this time. It didn't exactly seem like he was the first person to realize that fact, either.

"Your recovery was much faster, Finn," Carole commented, lowering the coffee mug from her lips, staring over at her biological son, "I haven't seen you bounce back that quickly in, well, ever. Is there any particular reason for this?"

Finn shrugged, a slight smile pulling at his lips as his phone buzzed on the table, vibrated and shifted to the side slightly before he grabbed it, "I don't know—I wish I did though. I'm confused, too—don't say anything about my slowness, Kurt—it might have something to do with why I transform though…" he shrugged and looked down at his phone.

Burt hummed from behind his paper before it was folded in half and set down on the table, "Something that negates jealousy is normally love, isn't it?" he asked, one of his eyebrows raising as well as he looked at his step son, "Is there a girl that you've had your eyes on, Finn?"

There was a slight choking sound that made Kurt look up from his phone and over at his stepbrother who was staring at his own phone with wide eyes and a slowly reddening face. Well that definitely didn't make anything obvious, especially since everyone's full attention was now on the tall brunet. "Well—I mean—" he sputtered, trying to grasp for words, "I do kind of like this one girl who goes to school with Kurt and I… we text a lot…"

"Oh really?" Kurt deadpanned, biting into his pear, "Who is it?"

Finn seemed to mutter something incomprehensible which made Kurt want to press the subject more, leaning forwards even as his phone vibrated in his hand. For about a minute straight Kurt bothered Finn for a proper answer and finally the taller demon snapped, "It's Rachel, okay?" he shouted, falling back in his chair. Kurt just stared at his brother for a while, waiting for an explanation. "She's just… different. In a really good way. She's not like any other girl I've ever met before."

Kurt paused for a few moments, before nodding and going back to eating his pear and going through his phone, content with the answer that Finn gave him. It was a pretty good answer, and Rachel was different in a good way… even if they had met when Finn was basically high on drugs. Regardless, he read his newest message—which was from Blaine, who he had been texting quite often during the course of the week, simply because there wasn't really anyone else to text…

Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Blaine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kurt

We should hang out after school today. Does that sound awesome or does that sound awesome? :)

—

**From:** Kurt  
><strong>To:<strong> Blaine

Well, if you absolutely insist, I guess we can hang out after school today… (:

—

**From:** Blaine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kurt

I'll pick you up around three :D 

* * *

><p>With a light chuckle, Kurt pocketed his phone and finished his pear, standing up and dropping the core into the trashcan easily, "I'm going out with Blaine today after school, okay?"<p>

When he turned back around towards his family, his father was giving him a rather critical look, while Finn looked a little confused and Carole just smiled at him. The multiple looks just made Kurt stop and stare back his head tilting to the side.

Slowly he walked towards the archway into the main hall, moving around the table his family was sitting at, "Let's… head to school, Finn…" he said, turning as he got to the point he couldn't properly look at his family. "We… might be late…"

Finn started to stand up, though Burt grabbed his upper arm to stop him, "Kurt, you know the rules about going places alone—"  
>"I know the rules, dad, but I trust Blaine and I'm not going to get hurt. I'll abide to all of your rules, I promise," Kurt said with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared mainly at his protective father, "Just trust me, dad."<p>

They stared at each other intensely for what felt like hours, Kurt waiting for his father's answer, while Burt was contemplating the proper reply for this situation. Out of the corner of Kurt's eye, he could see his stepbrother and step mother glancing between the two of them, waiting for the staring contest to end.

"… Okay, fine," Burt finally sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing a hand over his face, "Just be careful and don't do anything stupid."

Kurt rolled his eyes good naturedly, "I won't do anything stupid, that's Finn job," he remarked, before turning and stepping into the main hall to grab his bag. He ignored Finn indignant shout and walked over to the front door, pulling it open, "Come on, Finn, we have to get going!" he shouted over his shoulder, before stepping out of the door and leaving it open, heading over to Finn's car.

When they were both finally seated in the car Finn pulled out of the driveway after turning on the radio to some random station but leaving the volume low. Kurt stared out the window as they made their way down the street and towards the high school that they were still getting used to attending.

He couldn't help but start to remember things about Finn that the tall demon himself asked just about everyone in their family to forget about. It was a rather dark time for their family in general, even if Kurt had mainly watched it all happen from the outside all the while feeling bad for Finn.

It had been the Early 1900s, and their family had taken to living in America—Kurt and his father had come to America quite a while before, and Burt had met Carole due to Kurt's silly little—actually huge—infatuation with Finn long before they became stepbrothers.

The main reason Kurt found himself so infatuated with Finn was because he was the first demon around his age that he had ever met—it didn't exactly hurt that Finn was rather good looking, too. The point was that Kurt did consider himself in love with the tall demon, even though he actually wasn't—which he realized quite a bit later. It was around the time after Finn absolutely shattered his heart by yelling at him one day when Kurt was trying to seduce the demon. In hindsight they both regarded that day as an incredibly odd and embarrassing day for both of them.

That had been about a hundred years before, though, and not long after Kurt was way over his stepbrother and had grown used to having him around almost constantly. It was around that time that Finn had met a girl who had absolutely captured just about everything he had—his heart and his attention.

Her name was Lucy Bradford, and she was absolutely beautiful—for a human. She had soft long blonde hair that naturally curled just a little bit and a beautifully sculpted face that every girl—and Kurt—had been absolutely envious of. Her eyes were the softest blue eyes that most would absolutely kill for. She was sweet—to most people—and had caught the attention of Finn from basically the moment that he saw her. Not that anyone could really blame him, almost every guy—and some girls—had been captivated with the blonde beauty from the very first moment they ever saw her.

Kurt had watched as Finn fell more and more in love with Lucy. He had also watched as Finn's best friend during that time, Noah Smith, grew more and more jealous as Lucy fell madly in love with the demon masquerading as a human just to be with the girl he was in love with. Watching from the outside Kurt could tell that something bad was going to happen—something horrible, but he didn't tell Finn. Finn was too in love with Lucy to really listen to anyone else. He also understood that anything he could have said would have have gotten through his thick, love-sick skull.

Every day when Finn would actually come home he would always talk about Lucy. Yes, it had been astronomically maddening to hear him talk about Lucy all the time—it had been sweet at first but had grown into an annoyance—but Finn was happy, just because of one human. Carole had warned her son and Finn said that he would be careful, but he continued running off with Lucy, still so helplessly in love with the blonde.

It was early August when Kurt was walking to the market and turned a corner, only to find Lucy and Noah kissing, Lucy pressed against the wall but so clearly enjoying the scandalous kiss. It had been hot, the sun beating down on him because it was midday, and they were kissing in the shadow of a building. They had been well hidden from human eyes. Kurt's sharp blue eyes caught them easily though, and he stopped in his tracks, staring at them both shocked and confused.

He had hurried along moment later and left the scene as quickly as he possibly could without alerting either of the human teens about the fact that he had seen both of them doing one of the absolute worst things they could have done to his stepbrother. That night, at home sitting around the table, he picked at his food listening to Finn go on and on about something he and Lucy did—yet the only thing Kurt could think about was whether or not Finn and Lucy did whatever they did before or after she ran off with Noah.

He didn't tell Finn about the fact that Lucy was blatantly cheating on him with his best friend. He kept the fact to himself, even though there was already gossip running around the town about Lucy cheating on Finn—not only with Noah, but with another boy named Samuel Irving. It was such an unbased scandal and Kurt really only knew about the Noah part. In all honesty, he just didn't have the heart to break the news to Finn…

So, he watched from afar as Finn scontinued to be in love with Lucy, and as Lucy played at being in love with Finn, and as Noah was still hopelessly in love with the blonde as well. It was an insane love triangle that was bound to come apart—and it did. It did in probably the worst way possible.

From what Kurt could remember, it had been around April when Finn said that he was heading off to Lucy's house to spend the day with her, and not even ten minutes later there was a strong disturbance in the air, causing all of their demon family to sprint out of the house and down the street to the Bradford's, where there was an entire wall blown out of the house and Finn was going absolutely rampant.  
>They all later found out that Finn had walked in on Lucy and Noah in a rather… compromising and forbidden position-especially for the early 1900s.<p>

The jealousy tore Kurt's stepbrother apart. When he came down from his transformation and the Hudmels had safely relocated, Finn locked himself in his bedroom and didn't come out for months. Kurt didn't see his brother for quite a while after the entire incident.

"Kurt," a voice called, pulling the somewhat dazed brunet from his thoughts, "dude, we're at school."

Kurt blinked a few times to clear his head and looked over at his stepbrother, staring at him for a few moments before nodding, "School, right…" he leaned down to grab his bag and Finn asked something about why he was acting so odd. He contemplated how to properly answer the question, "I was thinking about what happened to you around a hundred years ago," he blurted out, busying himself with rearranging his book and supplies in general.

Finn fell silent and Kurt was almost too nervous to sit up and look over at his stepbrother and see his reaction to his rushed words. "… I'm sorry about that," Finn finally muttered, reaching for his bag as well, "I know that you had a slight thing for that one guy and I was stupid and uprooted all of us and… yeah, I'm sorry, bro."

Kurt shrugged and sat up, glancing over at his stepbrother with a soft smile, "That guy? I don't even remember his name," not even a lie, "and it's okay. You know that it's okay, Finn. We're brothers, and the past is the past… I've done some pretty thoughtless stuff—like that one assembly I attended back in the 70s—so it's okay."

His step brother looked over at Kurt and smiled as well, nodding, "Well… thanks, bro. You're awesome," he complimented, reaching over and patting Kurt on the shoulder, before turning and opening his car door.

Swallowing, Kurt nodded and turned his car door, his hand poised above the handle. It was the past, and he couldn't care too much. Honestly, he didn't care that much—he hadn't cared about that incident since the late 1900s when Finn was set on returning to their old town secretly (it wasn't much of a secret after Kurt figured it out) to see what became of Lucy—so everything was completely okay. He had been over it for quite a while, anyways. That was one thing one learned when living for an extended amount of time: how to forget and move on easily.

Before he could open his car door, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he reached for it, pulling it out of his pocket easily, opening the door and sliding out of the car and onto the pavement, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. 

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Blaine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kurt

You know that you're mysterious, right?

—

**From:** Kurt  
><strong>To:<strong> Blaine

How so?

—

**From:** Blaine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kurt

Just everything about you. You ask me tons of questions—well, not tons, but quite a bit—yet you never tell me anything.

—

**From:** Kurt  
><strong>To:<strong> Blaine

Maybe that's a sign that you should ask me questions, Blaine.

—

**From:** Blaine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kurt

… I'll keep that in mind. ;) 

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed softly under his breath as he walked into his school, almost immediately greeted by Rachel who immediately fell into step with him, chattering about something about something that could have possibly been her future stardom, but he wasn't paying much attention..<p>

When they passed Finn standing at his locker, the tall demon turned and stared down at Rachel, smiling at her as Rachel gazed up at him and smiled back. Kurt smiled to himself as the two demons continued down the hall, readjusting his bag once more because… well, his brother seemed to be getting another chance. His "big" brother.

Maybe the Enclave wasn't so bad after all.

… Yeah, no, it still sucked.**  
><strong>


	6. Whispers

**Title:** Daybreak (6/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> foreternityblue  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R (for violence)  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 3, 000  
><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>The Enclave: a place made specifically for demons to live and thrive in without the fear of being killed by humans, or actually killing humans, established by the "king" of demons himself. It sounds like an absolute haven for demons of all kinds-but something just doesn't feel right within the over sized walls of the city to a certain Kurt Hummel, who never did fit in with humans or "normal" demons to begin with, and he's sure he won't get used to living there. That is, until mysterious demon who lives on the edge and is more than a little interesting falls into his life, and Kurt finds himself tangled up trying to unravel what's going on, not only in the demon city, but in his own head. Demon!Klaine AU<p>

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys have noticed by now, that this story is going to move _slowly_. There's not going to be any whirlwind progress, as far as I know. ... Ha, I was supposed to upload this yesterday but I totally forgot... whoops.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime once again and Kurt found himself sitting at the same table he had been sitting at the several lunches before. His legs were crossed under the table as he looked at everyone sitting there. Finn and Rachel were talking, or flirting-Kurt honestly couldn't tell, Mike and Tina, who had joined them a day after school started, were being almost grossly cute, while Santana was talking to another guy who had joined them the other day: Noah Puckerman. He was oddly familiar to Kurt… but he didn't comment on it. Finn seemed to be a little tense around the rebellious boy though that was probably because of the name Noah.<p>

Everyone was talking and the noise of the courtyard resonated all around Kurt making his ears twitch as he concentrated on the book in his hands. Normally he could block out unnecessary noise with little effort, but he found it almost annoyingly difficult this time. All he could hear was Rachel talking about a show she and Finn could audition for, Santana and Puck either flirting or legitimately fighting, and Mike and Tina exchanging random words in different languages that probably meant the same exact things.

Kurt wondered idly if the sometimes interesting people he sat with maybe liked talking a little _too_ much.

The next thing that happened was probably the worst thing possible to take place amongst their little group especially because demons were naturally competitive and turned almost anything that resembled a challenge into a huge competition. Of course, Kurt didn't care enough to participate, but everyone else around him definitely did. Often times they cared too much.

Santana started out with an, "I've done _this_ in my entire life time" competition. It wasn't a very difficult challenge to coax anyone with, but Kurt could tell that the Latina did it on purpose. Probably because she was bored. "I was once a secret wife to a Spanish king," she had said with a sly smirk to the table in general, stopping all conversation _and_ Kurt's hand seeing as he was in the middle of turning a page when she said it. "I was Isabella at that point," she added sounding extremely haughty.

Silence stretched on after that, the only sound being the page completely turning when Kurt finally moved his hand. Rachel's eyebrows rose slowly, while Finn's head tilted to the side, a sure sign that he was thinking. Tina and Mike exchanged a gaze, and Puck, who was the last person to respond physically, just blinked before absolutely _howling_ with laughter, leaning back a little bit before straightening up and smirking at the Latina.

"Oh, please," Puck said, waving his hand in the air, "I slept with _tons_ of queens back in England. I was all of their favorites. One almost left her husband and her throne just to stay with me. Of course," he rolled his eyes, "I hightailed it out of there to disappear until she died. The Puckerman—previously O'Brien—doesn't get settled down, especially with clingy queens who expect way too much of me."

Rachel sighed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest, "How _eloquent_, Noah," Puck cringed at the usage of his first name and scowled a little bit, "However, that's nothing compared to the amazing things that I've been through. I pretended to be a boy and stared in one of Shakespeare's original productions."

"It's not like it's hard for you to masquerade as a man," Santana said with a short laugh, drawing out an angry sound from Rachel's throat that was actually a more than a little frightening.

Just as Rachel was about to probably make a snide comment back, Tina cut in, "I was one of the emperor's concubines back in China. I was almost made empress until the actual empress found out about the emperor's infatuation with such a "young" girl. Plus, I was the only woman whose feet weren't bound because mine always readjusted. I was secretly worshipped by women for that fact. It was awesome even if I did almost get sentenced to death because my feet were unbound."

Mike blinked a few times, "I pretended to be the child of a ruler once," he said, "I faked my own death because I didn't age at all, but it was still awesome. I was also a soldier once during a huge war—not that I really remember the war very well, but I did fight in it. And I was the only person in my little quadrant to survive despite being the apparent youngest."

"I lived through the black death," Finn piped up, raising his hand in the air for some bizarre reason, as if he were a child in a classroom asking for permission to speak. "My mom and I were the only survivors of our village, but we were hidden away the entire time so no one knew about the fact that we were perfectly healthy."

Rachel glanced over at the tall brunet, "I think we _all_ lived through the Black Death, Finn. I was living alone at that point, though, since I hadn't found my fathers yet and my mom left me plenty of years before," she shrugged nonchalantly, despite the fact that Kurt could see a sad expression in her eyes. "I stayed out in the open, though, and was a religious figure for many people even though I was Jewish and not Christian."

"Speaking of being Jewish," Puck started to speak again, and Kurt could already tell where he was going with this and just contemplated tuning it out. He had heard too many gruesome stories of-, "I lived through the Holocaust, _and_ I beat a German soldier to death once. Of course, I always had to be careful with my transformations, but flashing pitch black eyes was always effective when scaring the bastards away or when standing in line to get food to actually get an okay amount of food. Top that, princess." Puck's voice cut into his thoughts snidely.

In response Rachel shrugged a little bit, "I was away from Germany and the surrounding area during that point in time, so I didn't witness the Holocaust, thank goodness." Rachel glanced at Kurt, and he could tell that she was waiting for him to say something about his life, but he kept quiet and continued watching the group. He had been a highly sheltered demon child, especially after his mother… well, it didn't really help that their little family normally ended up living mainly far away from humans in the past.

"On the subject of transformations," Santana drawled, leaning forward. Something in Kurt's gut was telling him that the next part of their conversation wouldn't really end well. He knew he should have been trying to get _away_ from the group, because if the fact that he was controlled got out he knew it wouldn't end well for all involved. It was amazing that even among demons there was so much prejudice and it just— Santana's voice broke through his racing thoughts and stopped them dead in their tracks. "Triggers. Spill."

Finn shifted in his seat a little bit, and stared at the table as he muttered, "Jealousy" quietly.

"Self-hatred," Rachel said, staring at the table unwaveringly, but with just the slightest hint of sadness.

"Unfair judgment of who I am," Puck added with a shrug.

"Hysterical crying—well, actually, direct ridicule," Tina said nodding as she stared off to the side.

"Being blatantly forgotten," Mike said, staring off in the opposite direction as Tina. Kurt's eyebrow rose just slightly at that. That must be a little hard to work with since Mike didn't seem to speak very much… but Kurt didn't voice that thought. That was probably a really bad idea.

"Extreme anger," Santana said with a roll of her eyes, "that's probably not a surprise, though." There were murmured agreements as Kurt decidedly looked back down at his book to avoid the confrontation that was bound to happen no matter what he did. "Hummel!" Santana shouted suddenly, causing Kurt's shoulders to stiffen as he looked up slowly at the Latina. "… Trigger. Now."

The corner of his mouth twitched down into a frown as one of his eyebrows rose slowly at the demand to know his trigger, which technically didn't exist. Finn coughed awkwardly and glanced away from the table of their apparent friends, as everyone else continued to stare at Kurt rather intensely. With their too bright, too sharp eyes Kurt couldn't help but find the entire scene a little unnerving. The brunet could feel his resistance start to wear down slowly and his hand twitched a little bit. After a few more moments under the intensity of the stares his blue eyes fell closed, "I don't know my trigger," he said so softly that it couldn't _even_ be considered a whisper.

Despite the softness of his voice, the entire courtyard just fell _silent_.

Kurt groaned softly and resisted the urge to cover his face with his book, "Damn demon hearing," he muttered even though everyone could clearly hear him since it was so damn quiet for once and his head tipped back slowly.

"… You're a controlled demon?" Puck asked slowly, and Kurt's eyes opened slightly to glance around at the demons settled at his table. They definitely were still gawking at him along with the rest of the student body, all except for Finn.

In response, Kurt nodded slowly, refusing to let his gaze fall to the table. He was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and his peers couldn't scare him just from their gazes. It took a whole lot more than that to get him to crack, "Yes," he said much clearer than before, "I am a controlled demon."

Whispers started all around him, slurs that were sure to turn into full blown rumors started to spread like massive wildfire out of nowhere and Kurt just growled under his breath and stood up, grabbing his book and his bag. He swiftly turned on his heel and marched towards the doors to the school, ignoring the whispers and scattered shouts. He didn't let his temper get the best of him; he actually refused to let his temper get the best of him. Stares and whispers weren't exactly new to him, but theirs were just… _different_.

"Lame excuse for a demon."

"Not even one of us."

"I knew there was something wrong with that guy."

"It's because he's a fag."

"How can he even—"

Kurt really, _really_ wished that he could slam the door into the school properly, but of course he couldn't. Instead he just marched through the halls towards his next classroom, which he hoped would be empty, and swallowed the scream that threatened to wrench itself out of his throat violently. The anger coursing through his veins caused his eyes to flash from pitch black back to their normal blue several times. People—demons—just pissed him off, _so much_. He missed the time when his family would live away from everyone else in the country. He missed that so much, but of course the Hudmels couldn't do that anymore. They had to be "modern" and they had to "blend in" like everyone else.

Apparently, living in the middle of nowhere wasn't blending in.

The moment that he stepped into the empty classroom he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and a sigh whooshed from his lungs. He was almost positive that it was Finn asking him if he was okay, and only because he felt like he had to or because Rachel told him to. Finn was a good big brother at times, but he was really socially awkward when he came to comforting people.

He fell into his seat and dropped his bag onto the floor loudly and uncharacteristically, reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone out carefully. Well, kind of carefully. The way he pressed the home button and unlocked his iPhone was actually somewhat violent.

His eyes fell to the screen of his phone, a sharp scowl starting to pull at his lips, until he saw who the message was from and the scowl lightened to a curious frown, his eyebrow rising just slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Blaine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kurt

This is going to sound really weird but I'm sensing some form of distress from McKinley and I don't know any other students from that school except for you. Are you okay?

—

Kurt was… well, extremely confused by the text. Demons couldn't just _sense_ other demons' feelings (in this case, distress), simply by knowing them. It just didn't work like that. Regardless, Kurt shrugged it off and decided not to question it. It was better to just leave things the way they were.

—

**From:** Kurt  
><strong>To:<strong> Blaine

I just… I'm fine. Something got out and now people are whispering and spreading rumors. It's no big deal; I've handled this kind of thing before. No need to worry. At all. Trust me.

—

**From:** Blaine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kurt

Well, if you say so. See you at 3. :)

—

**From:** Kurt  
><strong>To:<strong> Blaine

See you at 3… (:

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned back and sighed, crossing his arms and staring at the board with a blank expression as he waited for lunch to finish. He couldn't wait for the school day to finish. It wasn't like he was <em>excited<em> to see Blaine. No, he was just bored to death—not that he could die—and didn't want to handle little demon teenagers bothering him. High school sucked, hardcore. It had from the moment that Kurt was forced to actually go to school ages ago.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, Kurt had to tune people out completely. There were so many random slurs running around. He had been called a virgin, which he was (and that was really sad considering how old he was), but still, that was a ridiculous conclusion to draw from the fact that he was a controlled demon. From there, the fact that he was rumored to be a virgin caused people to laugh at him hysterically every time he passed jocks or cheerleaders.<p>

It was like a huge red target was on his back suddenly, because he was suddenly being violently shoved against lockers between every class after lunch. Just because he was _different_. He had broken about five lockers within an hour because of idiots shoving him. It was amazing that he hadn't gotten in trouble.

In hindsight, Kurt could tell that some people were jealous. He didn't _have_ to put in tons effort to continue to appear and be normal when around humans. He didn't have to put as much effort into not hurting people. The only danger that he had was having brief stints of anger that weren't nearly as bad as they potentially could be. They wanted that control, and Kurt knew that. Younger demons desired control despite the fact that older demons looked down upon it, instead opting to stick to the traditional behavior of their kind usually.

By the time that the bell rang Kurt was more than happy to practically sprint out the front doors of the school first and down the steps, his eyes already scanning the parking lot for a sign of Blaine—any sign of his gelled head of hair. When he reached the bottom of the steps though, Kurt had to backtrack just a little bit and stop and _stare_ at what was sitting right in front of him.

Blaine was sitting there, yeah, but not in a sleek car like Kurt fully expected the prep school boy to be in, since Blaine had told him that he went to Dalton Academy for boys. He was straddling a _motorcycle_. Well, okay, Not a motorcycle, but a sports bike. A really shiny black sports bike that caused the light from the sun to glint off of it that barely had enough room for two people to sit comfortably. And Blaine—Blaine was wearing a _really_ tight-fitting leather jacket, and was absolutely beaming at Kurt, waving semi-wildly as if he were trying to catch his attention even more than he already had.

"… _Blaine_?" Kurt said, utter disbelief on his face as he slowly made his way over to his friend. "You ride a sports bike?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he stopped right in front of the demon, crossing his arms over his chest as his head tilted to the side slowly.

With a short, but loud, laugh, Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I ride a sports bike. It's okay that I ride a sports bike, right?" Concern flashed across his face when he noticed the hesitation in Kurt's movements and expression.

"Well—I mean—I just—" Kurt fumbled for words as a group of jocks passed by them and started shouting at Kurt. _Again_.

"Wuss!"

"Your _mother_ is more of a demon than you are!"

"Don't touch him, his gay and cowardice might rub off on you!"

"You—"

"Let's go," Kurt snapped, glaring over at the jocks before walking all the way over to Blaine and his bike, grabbing the helmet that the dark haired teen was handing him, "I hate helmet hair…" he muttered, slipping the protective gear over his head carefully. Quickly, he threw his leg over the bike and positioned himself behind Blaine, automatically wrapping his arms securely around his friend's torso and pressing his chest against his back getting as close as he could possibly manage. Blaine started the engine and Kurt lifted his feet from the ground, readying himself to get _away_ from his damn school.

Over the sound of the engine he could hear his stepbrother freaking out, probably because Kurt was on the back of a sports bike with a guy that Finn didn't know at all. In all honestly Kurt couldn't bring himself to care that much.

They darted out of the parking lot and Kurt watched in one of the side mirrors as his wretched high school grew smaller the further away they got.

Thank _god_.

Kurt snorted lightly at the irony.


	7. On the Edge

**Title:** Daybreak (7/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> foreternityblue  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R (for violence)  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 4, 000  
><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>The Enclave: a place made specifically for demons to live and thrive in without the fear of being killed by humans, or actually killing humans, established by the "king" of demons himself. It sounds like an absolute haven for demons of all kinds-but something just doesn't feel right within the over sized walls of the city to a certain Kurt Hummel, who never did fit in with humans or "normal" demons to begin with, and he's sure he won't get used to living there. That is, until mysterious demon who lives on the edge and is more than a little interesting falls into his life, and Kurt finds himself tangled up trying to unravel what's going on, not only in the demon city, but in his own head. Demon!Klaine AU<p>

**Author's Note:** This chapter was just fun for me personally to write.

* * *

><p>The speed at which they darted down the road was absolutely insane and Kurt was aware of that fact somewhere in the back of his mind. However, in the forefront of his mind, there was an odd feeling of freedom and the brunet really wasn't bothered by the fact that Blaine was taking him down roads that he had never seen before. He wasn't worried at all, and thoughts about his parents' rules weren't even present in his mind. He readjusted his arms around Blaine's waist several times, but his chest was still pressed as closely to the demon's back as possible the entire time, and he was mainly uncaring of the wind rushing past, due to the fact that he couldn't <em>feel<em> the cold unless it was extreme.

Under normal circumstances Kurt would be much more hesitant and flustered by how close they were and how tightly he was gripping onto Blaine. At this point though, he couldn't have cared less as they passed buildings that Kurt had never seen up close before, and took paths that he probably was never meant to remember. Normally he'd be concerned about the fact that his bag was still over his shoulder but his head was so blissfully clear that he couldn't bring himself to care.

They drove for a while, moving steadily closer to the outer wall of the Enclave. Kurt found himself occupied with looking around at the ruined area they were driving through. Some buildings were somehow already crumbling, which confused Kurt. After a while he simply figured that it was because of the constant demon fights that raged at night. It was somehow beautiful, though, in a ruined way that just caught his attention and refused to let go.

There were some demons lurking in the shadows, only visible because of bright eyes that flashed by when Kurt caught them out of the corner of his eyes. Those bright eyes were practically glowing in the dark shadows of the buildings; eyes that could only be gained from killing another demon. A few times he saw black figures slinking around, causing his body to stiffen and his blood to go cold until they passed the figures and Kurt could concentrate on something else once again.

As they got closer and closer to the wall, Kurt's anticipation rose higher and higher at the sharp turns down rough streets to the point that they weren't even on an actual road anymore. He felt closer to the rest of the world than he had in what seemed like ages. It felt like he was getting closer to the actual sky, the sky of the real world, not the sky of the demon world.

There wasn't a difference between the humans' sky and the demons' sky, and Kurt knew that, but it just _felt_ like there was a difference somehow. At one point, he tipped his head back and just stared at the sky through his tinted helmet. It was such a pretty blue even from behind the visor… but it didn't hold that familiarity that he had felt staring up at the sky outside of the wall. Maybe it was Kurt's innate hatred of the Enclave, but it just didn't feel the same to him.

When they started to slow down near a forest-like area, he wondered if maybe he should loosen his arms around Blaine, but decided against it, instead opting to wait until they came to a complete stop to pull away from his friend. There was no use loosening his grip only to have Blaine speed up once more, which Kurt though was likely something that Blaine would do. It was a pretty area, though, with the tall trees and flowers growing haphazardly-the only thing marring the scene was the wall sitting just a little away from them.

Blaine sat up slowly, letting go of the handlebars of his bike, causing Kurt to sit up as well, before detangling his arms from the dark haired demon's torso and stretching them upwards briefly before letting them drop. Carefully, Kurt swung his leg over the bike and stood up, swaying precariously. Trying to stabilize himself he grabbed onto Blaine's shoulder to steady himself after sitting for what felt like a good hour. Dimly, he heard a muffled chuckle as he felt Blaine's arm move and his eyes slid over to his friend to watch as the other teen pulled the helmet off of his head.

It was obvious that Kurt should have pulled his own helmet off of his head at that point, but he was too preoccupied by staring at Blaine as he ran his fingers through his gelled, curly hair, ruffling it a little bit. It looked pretty damn amazing considering the fact that he had just been wearing a helmet.

Blaine got off of the bike as well, and turned to Kurt, an eyebrow raised probably due to amusement, before he laughed shortly and reached for Kurt's helmet, carefully pulling it off of the brunet's head, "You could have taken your helmet off, you know that, right?" he asked teasingly, before turning and setting it on the seat of the sports bike, only looking away for a moment before his gaze returned to Kurt.

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt simply shrugs and reaches up in a vain attempt to fix his hair, "I got distracted by the forest—where are we? My dad is going to kill me if he finds out I'm so far away from home _and_ that I just rode on the back of a sports bike…" not a lie, Burt would probably flip shit. However, Kurt didn't feel a sense of panic about getting in trouble, which was strange for him. Kurt really hated getting in trouble, but for _once_ he didn't really care that much. He felt calm. Amazingly so.

"We could always head back if you want," Blaine proposed, raising his eyebrow up at Kurt before reaching out and batting Kurt's hand away from his hair lightly, starting to fix his hair _for_ him. "I don't want you to get in trouble, though I do hope that you don't mind too much that I ride a sports bike or anything…"

Kurt blinked as Blaine ran his fingers through his hair that he was normally too picky about to let anyone else touch, "I don't really mind anymore," he replied honestly, "at first I was a little surprised by the fact that you ride something like _that,_" He gestured to the bike, "Especially since I was expecting some shiny expensive car or something… but I really don't want to go back to my house. It's stifling, staying there without anything to do except read." When Blaine pulled his hand away from his brown hair, Kurt tugged his bag over his shoulder and set it on the ground next to the bike. "Where are we, again?"

Blaine laughed somewhat loudly, before walking over to a tree stump and sitting down on it, setting his elbows on his knees and his chin on top of his hands as he stared up at Kurt, "Everyone is surprised when I tell them I drive a motor bike, until they really get to know me. Then they understand. I do own a car, though, so if you would prefer I pick you up in that next time we hang out…" he trailed off and grinned. Kurt snorted lightly at that and walked over, sitting on another tree stump next to Blaine's. "Anyways, we're just in a forest right next to the outer wall, which I'm sure you could tell. It's not really anywhere specific."

"Until they get to know you," Kurt echoed, trying not to think about the state of his hair too much, instead opting to wonder exactly what Blaine meant by '_until they get to know me_'. Well, he was getting to know Blaine… maybe he would figure some things out. "And the next time we hang out? Who says that there is a next time, Mr. Anderson?" he teased lightly with a small grin.

For a moment, Blaine seemed confused, before he simply laughed again, "I like being optimistic sometimes," he stated between his light laughter, before he bit his bottom lip and looked over at Kurt. "So… why did you go with me, anyways? It looked like you were about to say no since I was on this apparent death trap, according to some of my friends. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had said no."

Glancing away from Blaine, Kurt bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to shrug a little bit, unsure of whether or not it would be a good idea to be blatantly honest with the dark haired teen. "Well, I did say that we could hang out and I didn't want to cancel last minute because of something so stupid…"

Blaine blinked at time, suspicion crossing his striking hazel eyes, "That's not really much of an excuse, you know… come on, you can tell me anything. I won't tell a soul." Kurt hesitated, before he shrugged again and glanced away from Blaine, wanting the demon to stop reinforcing the question. "… Does it have something to do with those jocks shouting insults at you?"

Kurt found that as scarily accurate for a first guess but Kurt figured it'd be useless to avoid the subject anymore. Blaine didn't even go to his school, so it's not like it mattered that much, "Yes, it does," he confirmed, glancing over at Blaine, who was obviously waiting for him to specify further what he was talking about. "My apparent friends," he made air quotes around the word 'friends' because he honestly wasn't sure what he was to them with the exception of Finn and Rachel, "started a whole "I've done this in my entire life" competition that turned into sharing triggers time.

"I didn't say anything at all throughout the entire thing even though I probably should have said _something_ to avoid suspicion. Santana, one of the girls sitting at my table, decided it'd be a great idea to make me to tell them what my trigger was and they were all staring at me intensely. I ended up admitting…" he paused again, not sure if he really wanted to say it, shifting around on the tree stump, feeling Blaine staring at him expectantly. "I ended up admitting that I don't know my trigger despite how old I am."

There was a moment of silence, only broken by the sound of wind rustling through the leaves on the trees… until Blaine started to laugh again, his shoulders shaking as his arms dropped from his knees and his forehead fell against his knees instead. With a rather sharp frown, Kurt cross his arms and glared over at the laughing demon, resisting the urge to kick him in the side or something. They sat like that for a while, Blaine's laughter filtering through the forest, echoing slightly. Kurt thought about leaving rather than sitting there and getting laughed at.

"What a _great_ friend you are," Kurt snapped, turning his head away from Blaine and staring off into the trees as his laughter started to fade slowly; painfully slowly, actually. Annoyance was clear in his mind and he _really_ wanted to yell at his friend, but he simply utilized his control over his emotions.

Blaine laughed softly before sitting up and reaching over, setting his hand on Kurt's shoulder gently and gripping it with enough force to make Kurt look back over at the dark haired demon, a pissed off expression still on his face. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise," he said soothingly, before taking a few deep breaths. "I'm really just laughing because of the irony of the situation."

"… The irony?" Kurt echoed his eyebrow raising as the annoyance faded from his eyes just barely. It was still evident but it wasn't really as… _severe_ as before.

"Maybe not irony," Blaine corrected himself, loosening his grip on Kurt's shoulder slightly but leaving his hand there, "more like the coincidence? I mean… you're a controlled demon… and so am I."

Kurt's mouth fell open slightly as he slowly turned his body to look at Blaine properly, his eyebrow arching, "… You're a controlled demon? Really?" he asked, leaning toward Blaine a little, unsure of whether or not he could actually believe his friend. It wasn't like there was evidence proving that Blaine was controlled… but there wasn't evidence against it, either. But that was just so improbable, becoming friends with one of the few other controlled demons in the entire world.

With a slightly teasing smile Blaine leaned towards him as well, poking Kurt's nose with his index finger and giving a short, quiet laugh, "I promise I'm not lying, I really am a controlled demon, Kurt. I have no reason to lie to you, anyways. I always felt like there was something big that we had in common, and now I have confirmation and everything!"

Finally laughing himself Kurt reached up and grabbed Blaine's hand, taking it off and just held it for a little while. "Well, I guess that's a little bit of a relief… odd, but definitely a relief. What a small island this is indeed," he joked, causing Blaine to jolt slightly with an unheard laugh, turning his hand in Kurt's and squeezing the paler demon's hand before letting go completely.

Conversation came easier after that, and Kurt started to ask random questions that filtered through mind as time wore on. He didn't notice when the sky turned orange, slowly getting darker and darker, since he really wasn't paying attention to the time. The only reason he actually started paying attention to the time was when Blaine suddenly asked him "Do you want to do something positively insane?" his tone excited. He stood up from the tree stump, grinning down at the brunet, his hazel eyes bright with anticipation.

Kurt stared up at him confusedly, and in turn ended up glancing at the almost purple-like sky. For a moment, he panicked internally because he _really_ had to be getting home… but on the other hand he would be late anyway. What would it hurt if he spent a little bit longer with the one person who almost fully understood him-more than anyone else in the world? "Something positively insane?" he echoed, standing up as well, brushing off his pants before crossing his arms. "Define positively insane."

Blaine didn't stop grinning as he started to walk backwards towards his bike slowly, his shoulders rising up in the air shortly, "You'll just have to wait and see. It'll be awesome, though, I promise."

"I've never done anything crazy before," Kurt stated, walking after Blaine, grabbing the helmet that was handed to him, "I have a protective father who will probably end up grounding me because I'm out way too late."

"I could always take you back home instead," Blaine repeated, pulling his helmet over his head snugly, lifting the eye cover to properly look at Kurt and to talk to him without sounding muffled. "Then again, what we're about to do might be a faster way to get you back home…" Kurt could see how the corners of Blaine's eyes wrinkled, showing that he was grinning even more.

Kurt blinked a few times, glancing from Blaine, to the bike, to the road that they took, before he looked back at Blaine, smiling a little, "May as well do something crazy for once in my life, as long as it doesn't include jumping from roof to roof. I know that's how we met and everything, but you got really hurt." He pulled the helmet over his head, and reached over to snap the eye cover on Blaine's helmet down with a slight smirk, not that Blaine could _see_ said smirk.

Blaine clearly laughed again—it was obvious from the way his head tilted back for a moment—before turning and straddling his bike again, giving Kurt some time to grab his bag from the ground and pull it over his head, adjusting the strap so it fitted tighter around his chest. He swung his legs over the bike like he did hours before and settled on it, wrapping his arms securely around the other man, pressing their bodies together once again.

Before the bike started, Blaine turned his head and lifted his eye cover again, staring back at Kurt blinked behind his helmet, seeing a tinted version of Blaine's hazel eyes. His eyes were just so… well, it had been obvious from the beginning that they were rather striking, beautiful, alluring almost, but they just flashed suddenly in a way that Kurt had never really seen. It wasn't a quick darkening to black; it was like they got _lighter_ suddenly. "Close your eyes," Blaine said, "I'm taking a path that literally no one can know about."

For a few moments, Kurt stared at him, wondering how Blaine even knew about where they were going in that case, before nodding and closing his eyes, leaning his helmet against Blaine's back. He readjusted his arms as the dark haired demon turned to face forward again, hearing the click of his eye cover slipping back into place. The bike hummed to life, and Kurt lifted his feet from the ground, leaning forward with Blaine urged the bike to speed it was previously within moments.

Having his eyes closed heightened the rest of his senses to an alarming level. His fingers pressed against Blaine's sides, feeling the tight muscles underneath his jacket. Kurt could practically _feel_ the blood flowing through his friend's veins. He could even smell Blaine through his helmet—yes, _smell_- sounded kind of creepy, even to Kurt's mind, but all demons had specific smells while, to him, humans just all smelled the same.

It was an almost intoxicating scent that Kurt found himself concentrating on, letting the far too addicting scent of vanilla, jasmine tea, and freshly baked bread basically drown his sense of smell. He pressed himself a little harder against Blaine's back, humming softly; acutely aware of the fact that Blaine could probably feel the hum because of how closely they were pressed together.

Kurt could sense how quickly they were driving, and he could feel every single turn they took, every single time flexing his arms around Blaine's torso. He blocked out the sound of wind rushing passed and focused on the thudding of Blaine's heart despite the fact that demons really didn't _need_ them. It was kind of like how humans had tailbones, demons had functioning hearts and flowing blood.

The bike suddenly started going up a sharp incline. Kurt stiffened slightly and refused to give in to the urge to squeeze Blaine's body hard enough to potentially hurt. Kurt really, really wanted to open his eyes to figure out where they were, but he didn't, remembering that he had kind of promised that he wouldn't peak at all. Normally, he was ridiculously careful about promises and he worked really hard to keep them no matter what.

Briefly, it occurred to Kurt that there was warm air hitting his body suddenly. Were they inside something? That made no sense, but no matter. He let the small fact slide to the back of his mind, until they were suddenly hit by cold air once again, making him think that they were outside. His head felt a little light for a moment until it adjusted to the sudden temperature change.

The bike started to slow down slightly as it turned right and then came to a complete stop. Blaine didn't sit up and Kurt didn't put his feet like Blaine had just done. Slowly, his friend sat up, bringing Kurt along with him once again, and they were moving backwards inch by inch before they stopped completely. "We're here," Blaine said, his voice far too clear for him to still be wearing a helmet.

Kurt unwrapped his arms around Blaine's torso and blinked, keeping his eyes trained onto Blaine's head as he reached up and pulled his helmet off—he stopped and almost screamed when he realized just where they were, "What the—Blaine are you—_seriously_?" he shrieked, throwing his arms around Blaine's waist again, pressing his face against the dark haired demon's back. The fact that he was still holding the helmet in his hands made Blaine grunted as it came into rough contact with his stomach.

They were on top of the fucking outer wall. The _outer wall_. As in, over a thousand feet in the air far above the rest of the city—even the skyscrapers.

"Hey, I told you it'd be insane," Blaine pointed out, "but the view is _great_ up here, just look around!"

Tentatively, Kurt lifted his face from Blaine's back, not thinking about the fact that he had just been clinging to the other demon for dear life. He looked around carefully, pulling his arms from around Blaine's waist once more, still clutching to the helmet tightly as he leaned to the side to stare over the Enclave, blinking down at it. It was actually a pretty place from how high up they were. The lights from within the inner wall were bright, while the brightness started to fade as one's gaze got closer and closer to the wall.

His gaze turned to the sky, where the moon was rising slowly over the horizon and he sighed happily because he could _finally_ see the moon starting to rise and not just when the moon was high in the sky. Pulling a hand from the helmet he gripped one of Blaine's shoulders and twisted his torso to look over at the human world that he almost missed and he couldn't help but smile a little at the large body of water between the island and the mainland which was shinning brightly with twinkling lights of the city.

"You miss the human world," Blaine stated. It wasn't a question because it was just that obvious that Kurt did.

With a small sigh, Kurt turned away from the human world and found Blaine staring at him, his hazel eyes practically glowing in the night, "… I do," he confirmed, shrugging one shoulder. "Don't you ever think that the wall is a little… I don't know… pointless? I don't really see _why_ there is such a massive wall separating us from them. I just… I wonder why our apparent government is keeping us from them."

An indefinable emotion crossed Blaine's eyes briefly, causing Kurt's eyebrows to furrow in confusion, and he glanced away from the brunet briefly. "The wall is here to protect us, and so is m—our government," he said slowly, his eyes sliding back to Kurt's face slowly as he spoke.

"You're a supporter of the Enclave in that case," Kurt stated flatly, his hand dropping from Blaine's shoulder as he leaned back slightly, "I just… I don't really know what to think about this. Don't you feel… trapped by the wall? Don't you feel that it's unnecessary to house demons within such a structure that keeps us away from the entire world? It's like we're supposed to be ashamed of ourselves. Our kind."

Kurt could see Blaine bite the inside of his mouth, before taking a deep breath, "I'm not really a supporter of the Enclave, but there are some positive things that come with this city. Sure, I feel trapped, why do you think I found a way up here? I like feeling free, just as much as you do. It's just… a nice feeling of security, because humans can't touch us, because they can't _ridicule_ us for being different. I know demons can be just as bad as humans, but it's just… better, somehow."

With a small sigh, Kurt leaned forward again, "I guess you have a point there, but I still just… _hate_ the Enclave. Honestly, nothing anyone can say will ever change my mind. It's just suspicious, too, because there has to be a reason why our government did all of this… have you ever seen anything odd in the inner wall?"

"No," Blaine replied with a shake of his head, "I honestly haven't—anyways," he changing the subject completely, "are you ready to do something _beyond_ insane?"

Leaning away from his friend again, Kurt gave him a weird look, "You mean _this_, being over a thousand feet in the air, staring over the Enclave and the human world, isn't the insane thing—oh my God," he deadpanned, finally figuring out what Blaine was planning. He was surprised that he hadn't figured it out the moment he realized they were on top of the wall, "You cannot be serious."

Another grin slid across Blaine's face, "Come on, you know that you want to experience it now that you've figured it out. It's not that bad, I've done it several times before and I'm still alive—and I have _never_ injured myself by doing this. I know exactly what to do and everything. I swear that you'll be perfectly safe and I'll get you back home immediately after."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, his head tilting to the side as he contemplated his choices, "Okay, I guess it'd be _interesting_ to go through… as long as you're sure that we won't die or anything—by the way, aren't you going to ask me if I trust you like this is some cheesy movie?"

Blaine's smile turned into a smirk for a moment—just a split moment—before he shook his head, "You don't need to trust me. I don't _except_ you to trust me after only knowing me for such a short amount of time. You really just need to trust yourself to do something this extreme."

"Well, I—"

"Put your helmet back on," Blaine said, patting the helmet still in Kurt's lap before turning around and sliding his own helmet back on over his head. For a few moments, Kurt stared at the back of Blaine's protective headgear before sighing and slipping his on over his head again. "You'll need to hold onto me _tight_, tighter than you were holding on before, okay?" he heard Blaine shouted, and Kurt nodded in response, leaning forward again and wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso as tightly as he could manage without breaking any bones.

Kurt pressed their bodies together tightly again as they started to move backwards on the wide wall until the back wheel was on the _very_ edge of the wall, and he squeaked quietly under his breath, glancing over his shoulder quickly for one last glance at the human world. Distantly, he heard Blaine shout if he was ready, revving the engine, and Kurt didn't respond for a few moments, briefly distracted by a bird flying over, before he turned forwards again and nodded, swallowing thickly as he clung onto Blaine's sides with his hands.

For a few long moments, Kurt wondered if he should just ask Blaine if they could just _not_ do what they were about to do, because he was starting to have second thoughts. But, then, it was like time stopped as another bird flew over that Kurt could hear clearly, its wings flapping against the wind as it soared over them, and it was like the brunet was completely at ease once more and he lifted his feet from the ground without another thought.

Distantly, Kurt heard Blaine laugh shortly, before the bike darted forward again, picking up speed quickly and the wind rushed around Kurt. It felt even faster than before, and all of Kurt's senses spiked sky high, his vision becoming sharper and so many scents flooding his covered nose while the sound of wind and his pounding heart filled his ears—

Clinging onto Blaine tightly, they drove right off the top of the wall, flying through the air.

_I trust you anyways, Blaine_.


	8. Someday My Prince Will Come

**Title:** Daybreak (8/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> foreternityblue  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R (for violence)  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 3, 400  
><strong>Summary:<strong>  
>The Enclave: a place made specifically for demons to live and thrive in without the fear of being killed by humans, or actually killing humans, established by the "king" of demons himself. It sounds like an absolute haven for demons of all kinds-but something just doesn't feel right within the over sized walls of the city to a certain Kurt Hummel, who never did fit in with humans or "normal" demons to begin with, and he's sure he won't get used to living there. That is, until mysterious demon who lives on the edge and is more than a little interesting falls into his life, and Kurt finds himself tangled up trying to unravel what's going on, not only in the demon city, but in his own head. Demon!Klaine AU<p>

**Author's Note:** Not going to lie, I'm starting to hit rather severe writer's block with... everything. It's really just not this story, I haven't been able to write for anything else... if you guys have been able to tell. I hope I can bounce back into my writing soon, because I really do miss it, but I don't know what'll happen as of right now.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel was absolutely <em>furious<em> with his son.

Well, actually, Kurt found that an absolute understatement of the truth, because he was absolutely sure that if it weren't for the fact that Burt loved him dearly he would have already been murdered. Of course, just because his father wasn't about to kill him, didn't mean that his actions weren't going completely unpunished.

Kurt was placed under house arrest. He couldn't go anywhere apart from the house and school and Finn would have to drive him back and forth. Plus, his keys were confiscated, so he couldn't have access to the car, and all doors leading out of the house would be monitored by a camera until further notice to ensure that he wouldn't try to sneak out. Not that Kurt wanted to, really, because there was nowhere for him to _go_.

The only good part about being put under house arrest was that his dad didn't bother taking away his phone. Instead he put a tracker in it as another way to make sure Kurt stayed in the house. Unnecessary, but whatever put his father's mind at ease, he supposed. The upside to having no freedom but a phone? He could bother Blaine all damn day.

It wasn't like he really wanted to bother Blaine—okay, maybe he did, purely out of boredom—but Blaine had actually _offered_ to be bothered to Kurt since he felt bad about getting him in so much trouble. Kurt mentioned to him at one point that if they had pulled all the way up to his house on the bike he probably would have been grounded for the next hundred years, and Blaine just felt _worse_.

At least he was being somewhat of a gentleman about it.

On the first night of his grounding, Kurt found himself sitting on his bed instead of at his window for once, leaned back against the pillows with a book open on his lap and his phone wedged between his thigh and the mattress. Distantly, Kurt could hear the muffled sound of the TV downstairs, warped by the sounds of Finn playing some of his video games a few doors down. Kurt tried to drown out the sounds in favor of continuing to read, the annoying ever present whispers helped him out a bit too. He could also hear Burt and Carole muttering heatedly about _something_ that probably had to do with him and what he did.

In all honesty, Kurt could probably have listened to their actual conversation without putting much effort into it. He opted to instead try to ignore his parents, just waiting for one of them to come up stairs and talk to him like he _knew_ they were going to end up doing within the hour.

He was absolutely right.

About ten minutes later, as he was in the middle of turning a page, the door to his room opened slowly and Kurt sensed his father's presence, accentuated by the heavy footsteps that were approaching his bed. He smoothed the page down, before glancing at the page number and closing the book carefully, setting it next to him, turning his gaze to his father who was standing a few feet away from the bed with his arms cross, a serious expression on his face. They stared at each other wordlessly for a few moments before Burt sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed, sitting down next to Kurt's knee, turning so that he was facing his son.

"You know why I'm here, Kurt," Burt began, disappointment flashing through his eyes briefly at the self-reminder as to why his son was in so much trouble. In response to the statement, Kurt simply nodded, waiting for his dad to continue speaking. "I told you to make sure you followed the basic rules I set out for you and Finn. I might have expected Finn to break the rules, but you? … Kurt, what happened?"

With a small sigh, Kurt leaned back against the pillows, glancing at the ceiling for a moment before looking at his father once again, shrugging shallowly, "I just… lost track of time, dad. Blaine and I were just hanging out and ended up taking more than we originally planned. I needed… to get away from everything, dad. School was horrible—no, please don't call the school and tell them to get my idiotic peers to stop bothering me, you know that won't help anything. I appreciate you caring, but still—and then there was Blaine, ready to listen and he just… gets me, dad. More than anyone."

Burt stared at him, disappointment and worry as well as a measured amount of anger evident in his eyes. Kurt _knew_ that his father was pissed off by the fact he had blatantly disobeyed him. He was also quite aware somewhere in the back of his mind that his punishment would be _much_ worse if Carole hadn't talked to the man first. "There's something else, Kurt. Don't lie to me. I'm your father, I just worry and I know school is never a great place for you to be…"

For a moment, Kurt glanced away from his father, unsure what exactly he could say to that, because it didn't want to tell his father the _other_ reason why he was at his breaking point. However, when he looked back at the tired-looking demon—that was always a bad sign, considering the fact that demons never got tired—he bit the inside of his cheek to steel himself, "I've been thinking about mom, lately," he admitted quietly, wanting to look away so he wouldn't have to see his father's expression at the mention of his late wife. He didn't, though.

The reaction was nearly instantaneous. The emotions in Burt's eyes dulled a little bit into a look of unwavering sadness that broke Kurt's heart a little bit more and a sadder frown pulled at the man's lips compared to the disappointed sharper frown from before. His father ran a hand across his bald head, and looked away from his son for a moment, "I see… Kurt, why—"

"I don't know why I've been thinking about her. I just… have been. It's been hard for me, dad. I'm sorry that I broke the rules, because having a difficult time is no excuse for that, but I'm… I'm still sorry. I'll stay under house arrest for as long as you want me to." Kurt tore his gaze away from his father and stared at the wall next to his bed, not sure what else he could possibly say other than that. He didn't really want to talk at that moment… he loved his father, he really did, but he didn't want another entire conversation about his mother. It had been a while since they silently agreed to _not_ speak about the woman.

There was another moment of silence until Kurt heard Burt heave a loud sigh, and pat his knee gently, his weight lifting from the bed easily, "You're still in big trouble, young man," he reminded Kurt as he walked towards the door leading into the hallway, "But have a good night."

Kurt nodded absently right before the door closed quietly and continued to stare at the wall for a few more moments before he picked up his book again and going back to his reading. He couldn't let his thoughts wander again. He just had to concentrate on what he was reading. He needed a distraction—which came abruptly a moment later. His phone began vibrating, causing him to jolt to the side. Inhaling, he reached for his phone and picked it up.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Blaine  
><strong>To:<strong> Kurt

Hey, are you okay?

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Kurt  
><strong>To:<strong> Blaine

I'm fine.

* * *

><p>He was.<p>

He really, really was.

… Right.

* * *

><p>At school, Puckerman congratulated him, of all things, for breaking the rules because that was apparently badass. It was apparently "badass" to ride away on the back of the sports bike after getting taunted by the football team, though Kurt would never actually understand that. It was <em>just<em> a sports bike—sure, Kurt may have freaked out over it at first, but still—and it had been one of his friends. Sure, a friend that no one in McKinley had seen before, but still.

Still, he ignored the appraisal and continued on with his day, ignoring everyone else easily, _especially_ when people would shove him and shout slurs. More rumors were flying around the halls of the high school, though it wasn't really _just_ about Kurt anymore. Clearly there were still plenty of rumors about him (and Blaine, who people dubbed "mysterious dude" like the eloquent demons they were), but some about the ruling family started floating around.

They seemed pretty damn random but Kurt ended up listening to a few during lunch because it was hard to _actually_ ignore his friends while talking about something that wasn't happening to him.

One rumor was about the daughter who had to go absolutely _insane_ for an unknown reason. According to one of the maids the youngest de Solace had been passing out and having bad dreams which resulted in fits of screaming and thrashing from the young demon. That seemed illogical since demons didn't sleep and everyone knew that. Sure, demons could pass out, but it was never this random, it was always in cases of extreme pain, like Blaine's case when he'd had a tree limb jammed through his chest.

Another rumor dealt with the illegal injections that had been floating around the rougher parts of the Enclave. Those were apparently tests created by scientists working for the government—more directly, the royal family—distributed for the sole purpose to see the results of said injections. Despite the fact that Kurt didn't exactly _love_ their government, he found that fact a little hard to believe.

The last one that Kurt bothered listening to was perhaps the oddest, maybe the worst.

They, meaning the government, had supposedly been looking for _something_. Something that they desired so greatly that they were killing innocent people simply to find what they were looking for. Some said the people simply… disappear and they never returned—which was apparentlythe "proof" that the government was killing demons who did nothing wrong in order to get information.

Kurt found that story ridiculous and more unbelievable than the youngest de Solace having fits of insanity. These were just _rumors_ anyways, and rumors were more false than they were true, that was just a fact of life.

* * *

><p>It was lonely at home, not that that was much of a surprise. His parents were still at work, and Finn was out with either Rachel or Puck… or someone else, Kurt wasn't entirely sure to be honest. There wasn't anywhere else he was allowed to go, though, so he retired to his room, entertaining the idea of baking something for a split second before abandoning that in favor of just sitting back and reading like he always did. Maybe he'd bake something later.<p>

Kurt's blue eyes skimmed the shelf slowly, his arms crossed over his chest as he tried to decide on what book to reread. His eyes fell on a thick light blue spine with gold lettering and he just automatically _knew_ that he'd end up reading that particular book somehow. Not bothering to try to choose another book, partially because his head was hurting again, he leaned down and grabbed the tome before returning to his bed and settling down to open the book carefully.

Once upon a time…

Of course, that's what it was. A fairy tale about a prince and a princess. Frowning just slightly he continued reading, allowing himself to become immersed with the book, reading it to distract himself from everything else. He didn't _want_ to think about rumors—he didn't want to think about anything else. At all.

After trying to read for a good ten minutes, he had only gotten two or three pages into the book and he just decided to give in, closing the book loudly, dropping it next to him on the bed. He slid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling blankly before his eyes fell closed and he allowed his mind to wander aimlessly.

Slowly, a memory began to resurface and he simply welcomed it with open arms, suddenly not having enough mental energy to deny the memory to keep it away. It wasn't like he was about to fall asleep—Kurt hadn't _actually_ slept in years, thank you—but he just felt mentally drained.

Suddenly, as if he were living the memory once more, warm arms were wrapped around him and he was under thick blankets lying on a soft bed. The sound of crackling wood emanated from the fireplace mixing the melodious humming from the woman holding him gently. Both noises were drowned out by the sound of the falling rain outside paired with crashes of thunder. Smooth hands were brushing his bangs to the side, and a soft kiss was pressed against his temple.

_Elizabeth_. He remembered that was his mother's name at that time. Elizabeth.

He also remembered that that particular time was when he discovered he had a rather strong dislike for storms and could never stay up through a night with them going on. He was terrified by them despite fact that he clearly slept through those nights, even if he had to force himself to fall asleep, which he normally did.

"My lovely Anthony," his mother cooed and his bright, big blue eyes opened as he shifted around in his nightgown, grinning up at his mother. It was evident that the memory was one of the few times that they lived as nobles from how well dressed his mother was, "Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

The little Kurt hummed, turned a bit and pressed himself against his mother, a small pout forming on his lips, "Please tell me a bedtime story, mum? I'm a little scared… but your stories always make me feel better," he said softly, not particularly caring for once that he was holding onto his mother while she was wearing one of her elaborate, fancy dresses.

She laughed softly—not at him, he knew that—and ran her hands slowly through his brown hair, "Well then, let me think of a story…" she said almost teasingly, because Kurt _knew_ what story she was going to end up telling. "Hmm… oh, I've got one, Anthony. Let's see how I start it… once upon a time, in a land far, far away; there was a princess who lived in a shinning castle. This princess got everything she ever wanted, yet she was very unhappy with her life, because he father wanted her to get married to princes that she had never met, and that she didn't love."

Kurt made a small noise to say that he was still awake, and twisted around in the bed again. His pout turned into a frown as his eyes opened and he gazed up at his beautiful mother. Questions suddenly flew through his mind quickly as she continued telling the familiar tale of the princess who was unhappy and ended up running away into the peasant village right outside of the castle walls, thus running into a poor boy who showed her true kindness and they fell in love. They were destined to _not_ be together, however, because of their differences, but it is later revealed that the peasant boy was really a prince and they lived happily ever after.

It was always the same story. Kurt _loved_ the story, he really did, but he always wondered…

"Mum," he suddenly interrupted, and she stopped telling the story, instead looking down at her young son, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "… Why is it always a prince and a princess?" he asked his own eyebrows raising slowly, "Why can't it be… a prince and a prince, instead?"

Elizabeth blinked a few times, her head tilting to the side at the question, before a gentle smile appeared on her face with a matching smile, "I'm not sure why it's always a prince and a princess, Anthony," she admitted softly, not having to speak over the noise of the storm going on outside. "Would you prefer it be a prince and a prince, my son? Because I could _always_ change the story for you, since the story is purely to soothe your mind and help you to go to sleep, after all."

With a small smile, Kurt pressed himself against his mother once more and let his eyes fall closed contently, "Yes, mum… I would like it very much if you told the story with two princes instead of a prince and a princess."

"Alright," Elizabeth agreed, her musical laughter evident in her voice, starting the story over once again. "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a prince who got everything that he wanted…"

The story was told once more, with some alterations to it that Kurt enjoyed, starting to feel his body and his mind relax due to the warmth from the fireplace and his mother's arms. The sound of the rain started to overpower the sound of the thunder, which calmed him down as well. As he felt his mind start to fall into the realm of sleep, he became aware of his mother's voice growing quieter as the story started to come to an end…

There were still a few thoughts that were bothering Kurt, though. In a small, sleepy voice, the small brunet called out to his mother once again just before she said _The End_, "Mum… am I weird because I prefer to hear about princes instead of a prince and a princess?" he asked softly, barely aware that he himself was even _speaking_ because he was just about to sleep.

For another few moments, Elizabeth didn't say anything until she leaned down and pressed her lips against the top of her son's head, "No, honey. That doesn't make you weird at all. It just makes you different, and there is _nothing_ wrong with being different. If people ever give you grief around it, just ignore them, because they just don't understand… and remember that people always fear the unknown. _Never_ back down because people don't like who you are… because there is absolutely nothing wrong with what you are. Never forget that, do you hear me? And, no matter what some people may say… someday _your_ prince will come."

In response to his mother's words, the young demon hummed and shifted around as his mother's arms pulled away from around him, gently settling him back down onto his bed. The weight next to him lifted, the covers were drawn over his body carefully as he turned around, pressing the side of his head against the pillow happily, and smiling softly to himself. The door to his room closed softly.

"Someday my prince will come…" he muttered softly to himself before falling into a pleasant, dreamless sleep, the storm completely fading into the background, allowing him to relax completely.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open once more and he found himself staring up at the ceiling again, his hands clasped on top of his stomach. He played the familiar words in his head over and over again, only faintly aware that the voices in his head were growing quieter for some reason, a small frown pulling at his lips, "Someday my prince will come. Right," he snorted lightly to himself, reaching for the book once more—until there was a light knock on his window, causing himself to sit up abruptly All his senses were on red alert as he looked over at his window.

Disbelievingly, he just _stared_ for a few moments… before rolling his eyes and standing up, making his way over to the window, opening it with one shove and crossing his arms over his chest and just _staring _again, "Really? Are you _serious_? You must be absolutely insane, coming here right now."

With a loud laugh, Blaine Anderson jumped into his room, already unzipping his leather jacket with ease, "Of course I'm serious—and a little bit insane—otherwise I wouldn't be here!"

Well then.


End file.
